


ShortCake (GonKillu)

by GonKilluLuciel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anniversary, BoyxBoy, Gay, Gonkillu - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut, bxb - Freeform, gonxkillua, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, killuaxgon - Freeform, sexualcontent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonKilluLuciel/pseuds/GonKilluLuciel
Summary: #My 7th One-shot.Easy and Simple like their relationship. Cute and Fluffy, like a shortcake. Making him sad for forgetting about their anniversary yet a big surprise awaits both of them although deep down, the albino was too fed up with his secret boyfriend calling him by...... A shortcake.♔Note♔•It's a three-shot.•It's a GonKillu•Celebration three-shot for celebrating three things (My one year anniversary on Wattpad, Reaching 400+ followers before I become a year old, and April fools day!)⚠Warning⚠•boyxboy content•Intense Smut (Don't like don't read)~Disclaimer~• I don't own hunter x hunter and its characters.•The photo of the cover is from Google.♔Release date♔March 30th, 2020♔Completed♔April 1st, 2020♔Votes and Reads until the final chapter release♔231 reads and 31 votes(Original on Wattpad. Also tagged as GonKilluLuciel)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. •Short means cute•

Grumbling tiredly after finding that the haziness had clouded his eyes, he shifted under the covers; sensing the soft silky mattress beneath him. It wasn’t warm anymore as who made it warm, left it, leaving the masculine figure all alone on it, sulking at the coldness of his loneliness. 

He grumbled again, turning to sleep on his back and putting his forearm on his eyes; blocking the sun rays from getting into them and hurting the lethargy in them. 

“Babe?” He called for the disappeared figure, not daring to take his arm off and look around in research for his cutie. No one answered.

He expected this answer, which was silence, that made the tan male sulk even more. He groaned while raising his arms high to stretch them slightly; eyelids still shut lazily and the body feels as heavy as ever. 

A couple of minutes later, he was able to peek sneakily around; flinching at the light coming from his windows and seeping through the tall silky blinds. The room was silent, explaining how lonely the hazel-eyed male was feeling. He let out a hefty sigh before finally sitting on his butt and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer fingers. “I told him several times not to leave without waking me up…” He mumbled to himself as he always does whenever he wakes up at the coldness of his mattress, “I didn’t expect you to leave me on our anniversary, Shortcake…”

He laid back down again, looking at the minuscule chandelier dangling down from his room’s ceiling. He gazed at its hazel crystals that reflected the rays of the hot sun. It is not summer yet but he feels really hot. Of course, when his sun gets down on the earth, he will feel hot. 

Finally, he had the power to roll on his side and hold his phone that was lazily lying on his nightstand; black-screened like the dark circles under his eyes. He finally turned it on in the hope to find a message from his secret lover. “Nothing…” Disturbed by the blank notification board, he mustered before throwing his phone on the pillow next to him, running his fingers into his messy jet black hair. 

What broke the darkness of his hair was the green gravity-defying tips like pure and wet grass in the middle of the summer. Staring at the off-white ceiling again, mumbling different curses for waking up in a bad mood for not meeting his lover’s cerulean crystalized blue eyes the very first thing in the morning. 

Grasping his phone again, he tapped on the screen to unlock by his fingerprint then tapped the contacts app then scrolled to his favorite where only one contact was found there; ‘Shortcake’. 

He tapped on it and pressed the cold cellphone on his ear, hearing the irritating rings going on and on before the other person picked up. The tan male didn’t say anything. His eyelids were closed again, dried lips were parted and his ears clenched in anticipation to hear the clear voice of his little albino. 

_ “Gon? You there?” _

Gulping to wet his dried throat, he bestirred his eyelids open before humming huskily for the other male to know that he’s listening. 

_ “Still sleepy? Sleepyhead! Get up! You have a college.”  _

The spiky-haired groaned before rolling on his side again, looking at the rocking oak chair, swaying back and forth at the little wind outside in the balcony. “Why did you leave?” Finally able to muster his first words for the day without the muffled curses and grumbles along the way. 

He was afraid that he forgot how to speak of how salty he had felt a moment ago. The other line went silent for an instant since the albino was thinking slightly of a response to not trigger his grumpy secret lover.

_ “Well… I had something to do and it’s very serious.” _

“What is it?” The older sat back on the bed, running his free hand into his messy hair again. “Shortcake?” 

He heard the loudest groan he had ever heard via a phone call from the person who he called by a shortcake,  _ “Stop calling me this. Please.” _

A small smile stretched on the thin earthy lips of the nearly bronzed male. His eyes drew a smile of his cheeks pressing high in glee. “That’s not the issue. Stop worrying me like that and tell me what’s wrong.” He sputtered to change the subject since he wasn’t intending to stop calling him like this anytime soon. 

_ “W-Well… A friend called me and told me it’s an emergency so I had to go.” _

“You’re being all mysterious still… When did you leave?”

_ “Half an hour ago.” _

“Have you finished yet?” 

_ “No—” _

“How long?”

_ “Uhh.” _ His voice was rigid and trembling as it indicated for the tan male that his shortcake is either walking or jogging so he was hyperventilating due to physical activity. 

“Are you walking?”

_ “Y-Yes. Going to my friend still.” _

“You sound like you’ve been walking for quite a bit.”

_ “Since I left your apartment and I’m already sore because of you.” _

Gon let a smirk take over his lips when he remembered last night. “Sore you say…”

_ “Stop…” _

“Whatever. Where are you? I’ll come to pick you up and drop you wherever you want to go.”

_ “No need!” _

“Killua…”

_ “Seriously! No need!” _

He pinched his nose irritatingly. All he wants is to see those eyes of his beloved but the other won’t catch it. “But I want to… I want to spend time with you today.”

_ “Gon, I've spent a whole three days in your apartment; it ended this morning!”  _

The older didn’t actually speak nor say any word. He was trying not to get upset but the thought of his lover forgetting about their anniversary scared him. What if he really did forget? “Alright. Do whatever you want.” 

_ “Gon—” _ The said person hung up and went out of his bed. He was already irritated that his shortcake isn’t allowing them to tell everyone about their relationship; trapping him under the words ‘best friends’. He hates it but he’s managing for Killua. Although he doesn’t know why his albino refuses to tell anyone, he fulfilled what the latter wants if that makes him comfortable. 

Sulking up and staring at the exposing windows as they wrapped the whole room, showing the whole city beneath and beyond Gon’s vision. It was one of the highest buildings in Yorknew and Gon always enjoyed sleeping in this room because of the views that it offers him. He went and leaned on one of the windows and stared at the clock tower beneath with a hazy look, completely forgetting to put any layers of clothes on him.

It doesn’t matter as no one can see him unless a helicopter crossed by. 

_ ‘Did Killua forget about our anniversary? No way… He wouldn’t…’  _

Sighing wistfully, he opened one of the drawers and snatched a white towel before leaving the room and heading towards the bathroom that was located in the nearby ceramic hall. He twisted the doorknob and rested his foot on the cold tiles of the gold and black painted bathroom. Throwing his towel on the nearby ceramic black counter, he went inside the shower and closed the transparent door before turning the hot water. 

Boiling water hit the harsh skin of Gon’s as steam went up and out of the closed shower; filling the bathroom with water vapor. The tall male was in deep thought of what to do and how to react if his lover forgot about their anniversary. Should he shrug it off? Yell? Or get upset?

He feels like reacting with all the three at the moment before suddenly wincing at the itching of his skin then adjusting the water to his liking. Should he act as he forgot about their anniversary or should he do something which will make Killua feel guilty that he forgot?

He shook his head then took his mint shampoo before he poured a snippet of it on his palm and rubbed it on his greasy hair. Yesterday was good but Killua shouldn’t expect that it was enough to forget that today is the actual anniversary. 

Mumbling under his breath, he rubbed his hair harder to shatter the disturbing thoughts in his head before letting the water soak his hair again and letting it slide down on his shoulders. He dislikes when his hair surrenders to gravity since he always likes to be rebellious in his own way that won’t hurt anyone. 

Once he had finished showering, he wrapped the towel on his waist and went back to the room to see that his phone was getting an episode; vibrating like a maniac. He picked it up to see his boyfriend ringing nonstop. 

As expected as it should be, he picked up and waited for the other to speak. 

_ “Gon? Why did you hang up on me? Did I do something wrong?” _

It took Gon a moment to calm his breaths and try to act normal, “No. Sorry! I was still sleepy and tired and pressed the red button by fault so I decided to take a shower before I call you again.” 

A sigh of relief was followed by a hum from his favorite albino.  _ “You scared me to hell, Gon.” _

“Have you finished yet?”

_ “W-Well… Not yet…” _

Gon huffed irritatingly, letting the anger seep through his veins and making the blood spurt harshly into his heart. “What are you doing? I require a good rich answer.” 

_ “Don’t be all bossy on me now.” _

“I’m always bossy, what do you mean?”

_ “You be bossy in bed only, master.” _

Gon didn’t know how to reply as he felt heated by Killua’s irritated reply. 

_ “I do what I want and go wherever I want!” _

“I didn’t mean it that way, shortcake.” Gon said defeatedly, not wanting to disturb his lovely kitten on their forgotten anniversary. “I just want to spend time with you.”

_ “Aren’t you too clingy today? You know I can’t refuse to come for a friend or they will get suspicious of where I am for three days! They would know that I have a boyfriend that I’m spending my time with!” _

Gon sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating an answer that doesn’t require any of his ‘being hurt’ tone. He was getting more upset every time Killua mentions his fear of getting caught with him in a relationship. Just… Why?

“Ok…” He didn’t know what to say else until he heard a desperate sigh from his albino. 

_ “Don’t be so upset! I promise that we won’t let our relationship stay a secret for too long! J-Just… bear with me a little! I’m not ready for the spotlight…” _

“No need for the spotlight and announcing our relationship like some singers or shit but there’s no need to lie too, you know?” 

The shorter one didn't know how to reply since he knew how much it hurt Gon whenever someone asks them if they are in a relationship and for Killua to lie and deny it completely as if it’s impossible for them to be together,  _ “Gon… I’m sorry!”  _ He whimpered cutely to soften Gon’s hurt feelings but the latter was too upset to let it slide this time. 

“If you don’t want to meet today then it’s ok.” 

_ “Really? You won’t get upset or mad?”  _

“No…” He won’t be upset but he won’t talk to Killua for a few days as well because… he doesn’t want to be upset. 

_ “Thank you… Although it doesn’t seem convincing.” _

“I won’t force you to be with me.”

_ “Wh-What does that mean?” _

“Just… nevermind.” Gon felt too weak to tell Killua that he can find someone else who he isn’t embarrassed to declare their relationship with. He was too weak to tell Killua that and lose him on their anniversary. 

_ “Okay… But I won’t let that slide… Once I have time, I will call you so we can talk about it, okay? Love you, baby…”  _

“Love you too…” Gon mumbled, scared of un-pressing the phone from his ear.

Killua took his phone off and hung up before looking at his dummies; Aka friends. “He’s really upset…” Killua mumbled and whined slightly to earn goofy smiles from them. “My heart can’t take hearing his upset voice and you are laughing?! This sucks!” 

“Chill, Killua. You chose the best anniversary gift for him and he must be grateful!” His blonde-haired friend smiled and assured the albino who was looking at the mall's elegant bag.

“It took me too much time to find what I needed. Malls suck these days.” Killua admitted, sipping on his latte.

“Snap a shot of his face when he sees you!” The oldest between all, Leorio, snickered as he pointed at Gon’s anniversary gift. 

“You should! Please snap a picture of him!” The shortest between all, Zushi, grinned. “Poor him, he still thinks that we don’t know about you two.”

“I really feel bad for keeping this up from him… He must feel really hurt…” Killua mumbled worriedly. “For an instant, I thought he was going to break up with me on that phone call…” 

“Big oof.” Knuckle, the crazy man who has soft strings into his heart, was shocked. “He wouldn’t do that. My lad won’t give up on his boyfriend just yet.”

“Maybe I’m just overthinking things… Gon can be really sensitive about our relationship and I bet that he thought that I forgot about our anniversary. I just hope he isn’t preparing something outdoors.” 

“You will be fucked if it was outdoors.” Leorio snickered at his own joke as Kurapika sighed desperately, seeking for some silence.

“What’s your next step?” Kurapika asked as Killua grinned and showed him the brochure he was skimming a moment ago while sipping on his latte. 

“A lot of tasty sweets here but actually I was skimming for ideas so I can make my own cake for our anniversary.”

“Just don’t poison him.” Knuckle retorted and Zushi laughed loudly at the joke.

“You forgot that I took cooking classes, dumbass?” 

“I didn’t but be careful and increase the alcohol dosage!”

Laughter filled the table as Killua scoffed and looked away to hide his blush. Knuckle was implying to make him drunk for more enjoyment which Killua completely refused. No one knows how bossy Gon can be in bed but him.

If he got drunk with that personality then Killua won’t be able to walk for days. Nevertheless, he refused to admit it. “I hope that you will enjoy it!” Zushi chirped and Killua coughed nervously. 

They decided to finish up their drinks before they go grocery shopping. That way, they would be able to help Killua bake his cake before Gon bursts into flames. 

In the meantime, Gon was already dressed. He looked up at himself in the mirror. He sounds really tired. Tilting his head to the side to see the freckles clearly. “Maybe Killua is already bored with me.” He let out a frustrated sigh before taking his keys and phone, sticking them into his pocket, and leaving the apartment. 

He went into his car and drove aimlessly to clear his head. He should go to his college but he wasn’t in the mood for any of the lectures and he has no gym classes. To be honest, he was grateful for his athletic skills since they got him a scholarship in such a college. 

He stared at his rearview to look at the cars behind him then to the front, accelerating as if he was running from his problems. Killua was rolling the cart happily as he stared at the aisles thoughtfully. "What flavors should I make for the cake? Zushi?" He turned around but Zushi was looking hungrily at the gelatine pudding boxes. Letting a deep chuckle, Killua called out for his childish-like friend, "Come on dude! You promised to help me out!"

Zushi jumped at the sudden retort of discipline and rubbed his nape guiltily. “Sorry! I got carried away by the delicious recipes and variety of ingredients!” 

He jogged towards the albino who rolled the cart again towards the flavors aisle. “Gon likes vanilla but I was wondering if I should make it only vanilla or flavor it with anything or something… I’m really indecisive…”

“You were skimming through that brochure… Nothing had caught your eye?” 

“I saw several vanilla cakes but I didn’t like them… There was a blueberry cake that I did like so I’m thinking of adding some blueberries to the cake…”

“That sounds tasty! But Don’t you think blueberries are tastier with chocolate?”

“Yeah… I’m worried about that part too…” Killua’s hand reached a small box of small colorful sweets that he can scatter on his cake and put it in his empty cart; sighing sadly. “I’m really worried about Gon… Should I try and call him?” 

“Nah. If he loves you, he won’t just ditch you for a day.”

“It’s our anniversary…”

“So?”

“Well…”

“Every day is a happy day for true couples!” The brown-haired male chirped and walked forward before tossing a flavor for Killua who nearly caught the box before it could fall. He looked at it, “Caramel?” 

“I don’t know but it sounds so Gon.” 

Killua let a smile slip into his lips before he chuckled and nodded agreeing. “Caramel with vanilla frosting would be hella good.” 

“I agree!” Zushi grinned at his achievement and they continued forward into the supermarket.

Gon was leaning on his car, staring at the ocean before him with a dizzy and tired look. He already called his friend; Retz. He wanted some company and she likes a lot of things that Killua likes so maybe she would be able to help him to choose a gift for Killua for his anniversary. 

He still doesn’t know why Killua despises Retz so much. She’s a good girl… He checked his phone and found out that only half an hour had passed since he left the apartment so Retz must be on her way towards his location still. 

Scrolling into the apps, his eyes were only looking at his phone’s background; they were kissing under the mistletoe last Christmas. A playful smile crossed his features as he rubbed his thumb on Killua’s face. “Ahhh how much I love you…” He inhaled the cool breeze before opening the gallery to fill his mind with good memories instead of being all gloomy about Killua being so distant. 

He remembers how Killua declined his friends’ offers to spend Christmas with them and stayed with Gon instead although one of his friends offered him a free trip to Killua’s favorite skiing spot. Gon tried convincing his lover to go and have fun since that place was too expensive for the duo to afford but Killua refused and hugged him, kissing his nose and wrapping his legs around the taller’s waist, before saying, _ “When we graduate and get decent jobs, we can go there together…”  _

The tanner’s smile widened at the memory before he stared at another picture. It was on their high school trip. They were still friends although both of them held a crush on the other, they were worried about destroying their friendship. 

It was a cool trip where Killua confessed his feelings to his best friend and slapped Gon for looking at him in shock. It was involuntarily accused as Killua couldn’t handle Gon’s wide eyes for a whole minute. He apologized a lot for the ringing slap. 

A husky chuckle escaped Gon’s freezing lips as his teeth were finally visible when he scrolled to the other picture. Soon, his trance of thoughts got cut by a blonde slim girl. “Laughing at your own? Reading a meme?”

The sophomore turned to the blonde girl and gave her presence a polite smile. “Well… I was viewing some old memories…”

“Oh! Cute! Can I see?”

“Uhh… I would like to but it’s lowkey personal.” 

“Awh! It’s okay! Well… You've invited me for a talk. What’s wrong?” She walked and leaned on the car next to Gon who turned off his screen and put it in his pocket.

“W-Well… I need your help with something.” 

“Sure!”

“Well… Um… Uh…”

She let a sweet chuckle, covering her lips with her hand that was half-covered by the finger-cut gloves. “Don’t hesitate! Tell me what can I help you with?” 

“I want to give someone a gift… But I don’t know what to give…” 

“Birthday?”

“No… Well… kind of… like a memory had happened at this time that they celebrate it every year…”

“Anniversary.”

“Yes.”

“Well… Who are they for you?” 

“Should I answer that?” Gon scratched his cheek nervously, giving Retz a goofy smile. 

“Well. I don’t know how to help you with this little information you gave me…”

Gon pursed his lips in thought. Killua would get mad if he told Retz about their relationship but he’s being indecisive and he always found Retz next to him whenever he needed her. “Can you promise that you won’t tell anyone?” 

“Of course!”

“It’s for Killua.”

She gasped for a moment before straightening her posture. “Are you two together?”

“Uh… Best friends celebrate anniversaries too!”

“Yeah… I guess.” 

Gon gave her a polite smile again before looking back at the ocean. The oceanic breeze hit his face, numbing at and taking out any shown emotion. Pupils interlocked into the waves as he stared deep into the void of the moment. 

“Killua likes sports tho! I mean he is your best friend so you must know more than me…”

“Yeah… I want something special. Like really special… But I have no idea what to give him. If I had enough money, I would have booked—” Gon trailed off, remembering that he didn’t tell Retz about their relationship yet. He would have booked a room in a hotel where they can spend a romantic night. “—booked a skiing trip… even though it is near springtime though! Either way, I’m here because of a scholarship.”

“Don’t say that with that gloomy tone! No need to hit high for a gift.”

“I want something special!” Gon tried explaining how important it is to bring something special. 

“How about you two eat outside? Or… What places Killua likes to hang out in?”

_ ‘My bed…’ _ Gon shook his head and looked away embarrassingly; thinking about a place. “Uh… He likes spending time in parks but at night. Like… past midnight.”

“That’s creepy, dude!” 

“Not really, you should see the stars and the place there at night. It’s the best.”

“If you say so… Any other plans?”

“Hmmm.” Gon looked at the sky before sighing frustratingly… “I think I should cook something? Or bake a cake…”

“Cliche…”

Gon grumbled at Retz’s retort. “Then what should I do?! Help me!” 

The blonde tapped her finger on her chin, thinking deeply about something fun the duo can do, “Play video games!”

“Not my league and that’s not special.”

“Bruh.” 

Both of them leaned on the car in silence. Retz was sneaking looks at Gon who was deep in thought. She really liked how muscular Gon is and she really wants to touch him so badly but Killua was always getting in the way.

Finally, she’s with Gon all alone now and no one can stop her. She put a hand on Gon’s arm, rubbing it gently so Gon turned to her bewilderedly. “Aren’t you thinking too much? Just chill and give it a little time and you will be inspired for what you want! How about we chill together for a moment? Maybe that’s what your mind needs!” 

Gon frowned slightly but he thought that maybe it’s true. Maybe if he chilled and stopped thinking for a bit, he would get a good idea about what to do. He was thinking for days now but he couldn’t get a special idea to make and that Killua deserves. 

He descended to the conclusion that there’s nothing that deserves to be in Killua’s arms. Killua is so special for Gon that Gon is thinking that there isn’t anything as special and good for him like himself. It may be stupid but everything loses its taste when it has a relation to Killua since Killua is the only thing, human, and soul that Gon ever needed in his life. 

Moreover, Killua isn’t poor and he has everything he wants so he’s not in need of anything. “Alright, let’s chill…” Gon mumbled although he was still thinking of how of a disappointment he is for not having anything for his boy still. 

_ ‘Maybe that’s why Killua got bored of me? And embarrassed to tell his friends about us…’  _

He shook his head and looked at Retz who jumped happily. “Yay! Thank you!” She said it as cutely as possible but Gon didn’t actually pay attention. Suddenly, she hugged him gleefully before pulling herself out and pulled Gon by his hand for a short walk on the beach. 

“I’m happy that you like my company!” She said before giggling so Gon smiled and wondered what she’s talking about. She is a good friend indeed but he only enjoys Killua’s company and their shared friends; Aka Kurapika, Leorio, knuckle, Bisky, and Zushi.

They wandered on the concrete walk, Gon completely forgetting his grasped hand by Retz. Killua was getting back with his stuff towards his apartment which had the best beach view since it was in the front of the beach. He noticed the unique pale green car and his eyes widened. “P-please stop here!” Killua told the driver who parked aside from the road. The albino took the grocery bags and sprinted towards the car. 

He bent down to stare inside the driver’s window but saw no one. “Where did he go? Did he come to visit me?” 

Gon involuntarily comes to Killua’s apartment whenever he feels winded and stays looking at the beach and always be surprised by Killua popping up after getting out in the balcony and seeing his beloved all alone looking at the beach so he can force him up into his apartment to enjoy a nice view from Killua’s balcony. 

Killua looked around for a sight of Gon before dropping the bags and walking around to find him. He finally saw his favorite spiky hair with curly blonde hair, grasping hands with bare feet that they were dipping it into the reaching waves and laughing. 

Laughing.

And holding hands.

“That bitch… Still trying to hit on my naive little shitty boyfriend... I will kill you, slut.” Killua bit his lower lip. He wanted to run and beat her up but he didn’t know what to do. He just stood there, looking at them having their fun. “It’s my anniversary with you Gon… I would have loved it if we strolled the beach like that, holding hands… It would have been the best anniversary ever…” Killua mumbled wistfully, staring at how much fun both of them were having. He waited for Gon to break the contact, or put up a distance between them or is he already cheating?

Retz was acting all cute in front of Gon as she ‘suddenly’ tried kicking the wave and, ‘by fault,’ she  _ tripped _ herself and nearly fell before Gon steadied her by the waist; their faces were dangerously close. Killua’s eyes widened and the pain felt like sharp needles pinching his heart. Gon can’t be cheating. 

She blushed and stared deep into Gon’s eyes who stared back drowsily. Eyes widening like an owl as Retz came closer and closer to intertwine her lips with Gon who suddenly threw her out of his excitement. “I found it!!!”

Retz screamed as she fell on the water and shivered. Killua was staring from afar at how Gon threw that bitch but he sounded so happy instead of being shocked that he was nearly kissed by her…

“Retz! I now know what to give Killua!!!” 

She stared at Gon silently, all wet and mad. Even when Killua isn’t there, he always interrupts them somewhat. Finally noticing what he had done, Gon’s face paled as he stared down at Retz. “A-Are you okay?! I’m so sorry! I was thinking about what to give Killua and… and I lost my grip on you! I’m really sorry!” 

She tried smiling it off but the corners of her lips twitched irritatingly. Taking Gon’s extended hand, she stood back up. “I’m leaving.” She mumbled and Gon stared at her silently. He felt kind of guilty about her although he finally reminisced how she nearly kissed him. 

When he didn’t try to stop her, she turned and walked towards her shoes, putting them on before stomping away. Killua was watching everything bemusedly before turning to lock eyes with a surprised Gon. The taller was shocked to see Killua looking at him from afar; his white curls were dancing along with the breeze and swaying within the same direction, making Killua all cute and unique. His cerulean irises were shining and glittering due to the rays of the sun while being interlocked with Gon's. What if he misunderstood the situation? 

He directly jogged, snatching his shoes but continued running bare feet to the concrete side of the beach. He threw his shoes on the concrete side before he engulfed his beloved boy into a warm and welcoming hug. “I swear it’s nothing like you are thinking!” 

Killua broke the hug and stared at Gon before smiling wistfully at him. “Gon… I trust you and… I was lowkey irritated about you holding hands…”

“I’m sorry! I was deep in thought and I didn’t notice that she was holding my hand! Please, trust me…”

“I trust you. Calm down…”

Gon sighed in relief before he hugged Killua again who nuzzled into Gon’s warmth. Even if Gon was cheating, Killua won’t give up on him because he loves him too much. 

“Have you finished with your friend?”

“Yes… What were you doing with Retz?”

“I called her because I needed her assistance.” Gon broke the hug and noticed the grocery bags next to his car’s wheel before his gaze got fixated on the porcelain complexion of his albino. “Were you grocery shopping?” 

“Yeah… What assistance did you need? You know that I can help you with anything you want, right?” 

“Being all possessive?” Gon smirked as he teased, “My shortcake is showing possessiveness!” 

Killua looked away, still salty about his lover holding hands with that blonde. “Will you do something for me?”

“Sure?”

“Can you stop talking to that blonde… She is trying to hit on you, Gon…”

Gon was silent for a moment before looking at Killua, “I was thinking about that too… I've noticed this too late and I’m sorry…” 

Killua pursed his lips before holding the bags, “Alright, let’s go to my apartment…”

“No…”

“Huh?” 

“Put the bags in your apartment, I have to go somewhere and I will come back. When I do, be standing here…”

“Wh-Where are we going—”

“You will see, just put them up and then wait for me here.”

“But I want to spend the night at my apartment!” 

“Then we can do that when we get back!” 

Killua stared down at his feet. How would he bake the cake and do stuff if Gon wants him to spend the whole day outside? “Can we delay—”

Gon sighed irritatingly before giving his albino a little smile. “Alright… I will come and pick you up at six in the evening! And no objections!” 

“Alright! Alright!” Killua finally agreed. He has time to bake the cake and prepare Gon’s present before they go out. “But we have to spend the night at my apartment.”

“Can I know why?”

“I want to sit on the balcony with you and drink some hot chocolate.”

“Sounds legit.” Gon kissed Killua’s cheek who blushed and gave Gon a peck on his lips before he pushed him slightly. “Now go, bitch. You have a college.” 

“Oh right! I forgot!” 

“Come on, DUDE!” 

“I mean—”

“No. You will go.”

“Ugh. Fine. If my babe wants me to…”

Killua shook his head with a smile before he took the bags and crossed the road towards his apartment, turning slightly and giving Gon a wave who waved back happily.  _ ‘Killua doesn’t sound distant now… What’s happening right here? If he was bored with me, it was the best opportunity to accuse me of cheating…’ _

Getting in the car, he accelerated towards his apartment to get his acoustic; the classical Spanish guitar. He trotted up towards his apartment knocking the door open and taking his acoustic. He had a fast shower before leaving again; taking his acoustic with him as he decided to put it in his car until he can meet Killua again. 

On the other hand, Killua locked the door with a sigh of relief. He checked his phone to see the endless messages from Zushi so he decided to call him. He unlocked his phone and pressed on the contacts before searching Zushi’s name, lazy to search it up between his contacts, then he pressed the call button before putting it next to his ear. 

“Sorry, Zushi! I was with Gon and he was under my apartment. Something happened but you can come now to start the baking and shit!” 

Killua nodded at his friend who told him that he’s on his way before he hung up and raised the sleeves of his shirt. Deciding to take Gon’s present to the bathroom, he trotted there and hid the mall’s bag then went back to clutch the grocery bags and went to the kitchen. He was glad that Gon didn’t catch the mall’s sack between the grocery ones. 

For the first time, he was glad that his lover is kinda naive. 

Gon was late for his college as he missed one of his lectures. He let out a sluggish sigh before going to the cafeteria, slumping down on the chair. He scrolled into his phone to see his schedule and when the other lecture will begin so he won’t miss that one as well. He stared around to see how empty the cafeteria is but he didn’t mind it as most of the colleagues were in their lectures. 

Finally, he let his mind surrender to last night’s events as he wanted to have his hands all over Killua now. How the albino ground into him and how needy he was for him. “How can you give me hard-ons so easily…” He shook his head. The last thing he wants to face right now is a hard-on. He unlocked his phone and swiped to the gallery where he smiled at Killua’s pictures. 

Will their anniversary this year be the same as every year? They always remembered it and celebrated it happily. Are they growing apart? No… Maybe Killua is making it a surprise? 

“I hope so…” Mumbling under his breath, he stuck his phone into his pocket when it was the time to go into his second lecture. 

“ShhhAhhh Frick…” Killua moaned in pain while applying the ointment on his butthole. It’s not that swollen but he has to be careful because if they did it today too then he wonders how many days he will be wobbling before he is able to walk normally again. 

_ “Killua?! Are you okay?!” _ He was startled by Zushi’s voice who knocked on the bathroom’s door.

“Yeah! Just a minute and I will be with you!” Killua sighed when his friend left him alone again. His shirt hung sloppily on his shoulder because he was bending down to apply the ointment. He stared at his reflection in the large mirror of the sink where he saw Gon’s hickey on his collarbone. “Sorry for upsetting you on this day, babe.” Smiling faintly at the faint hickey, he wore his pants again and zipped it, before adjusting his shirt to hide the hickey again, and got out to help Zushi with the preparations. 

“I’m really grateful for y’all’s help!” Killua startled his friends who were hanging the blue and black balloons in the living room. Killua smiled at them when he saw Kurapika’s face is red while Leorio rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly; a guilty smile spread on his lips while steadying the stairs for Kurapika not to fall. “I think you were enjoying your time… Sorry for interrupting!” Killua teased before giggling at their embarrassed reactions and running towards the bedroom where Bisky and Knuckle were throwing the red petals. They gave Killua thumbs up before continuing their mission; warming the albino’s heart so much. 

He finally went forward to the kitchen as Zushi had prepared all the tools they needed to bake the cake with. Killua grinned at Zushi’s energized work. “You already prepared everything!” 

“Yanno! I’m a hyper young adult… What can I say, hehe!” The shorter of all scratched his cheek with his pointer finger sheepishly. 

“I wish Gon won’t take me to a restaurant or something… I’m extremely worried…” Killua said as he walked forward to reach the counter where he put the dough to ferment slowly at the room’s temperature, “I really want him to taste my pastries…” His porcelain’s complexion became a settlement to the sakura color all over his cheeks. 

“Oh! Right! You were too shy to do that for him.”

“I-I was worried that my cooking skills are not enough! He cooks the best meals!” 

“Well… You know? You shouldn’t care too much about that. I’m sure he will love whatever you make.”

“I k-know! I’m sure he will… I’m just nervous…” 

“You should start or we will be late.”

“Right!” Killua rolled with the bowl of dough and stood next to the empty counter, slamming the metallic bowl with a thud. His phone vibrated all of a sudden. He took it out and smiled at Gon’s message. 

_ ‘I already miss you.’ _

“That boy can’t stay without me for a damn hour, Jesus,” Killua said with a smile and Zushi didn’t reply. He was looking at his friend who was smiling so he didn’t try to disturb his small peaceful thoughts.

Putting his phone aside, he took some dough and scattered it on the counter before he made small balls of the yeast and dough that was fermented and put them equally sized on the counter ready to smash them with his palm to form small circles. 

“Should I help with that or start mixing for the cake?”

“Please, can you prepare the ingredients of the cake for me?”

“Sure thing!” 

Working together, Killua surrendered to work without wearing the apron so he did that before resuming. Smashing the balls of dough into circles and taking the bowls of cheese and pepperoni and more stuff he prepared beforehand from the fridge to fill his pastries. That kind of food works as their lunch and dinner and he was excited to see what Gon thinks of them; more like homemade pizza yet not quite the same. 

Adding them into the circular and small dough, he closed them but pinching the sides of them like a closed mouth then putting them into the tray that he oiled recently. Zushi had already preheated the oven for the baking as Killua used to let the filled dough relax on the counter before going to wash up and help Zushi with the cake.

While Killua was away, Zushi had added the butter, white chocolate, sugar, and milk then stirred them smoothly and calmly to form the mixture they wanted. Finally, he added the eggs and vanilla to the cooled mixture and waited for Killua to come and help him out. He stirred the mixture but it sounded a little lumpy. “Oh boy… Please no…” 

Killua joined and stared at the mixture then at Zushi who was biting his lip nervously. “It’s good! No need to be this nervous!” The albino giggled at the boy’s reaction who giggled anxiously back, letting Killua do what he wanted to do. 

Attempting to do a caramel mud cake with white vanilla frosting wasn’t that easy but it wasn’t that hard as well. Dividing the batter into half, he shifted his attention to the next step.

Gon was sluggishly laying into the lecture, not quite hearing what the professor was saying and he was only thinking of why Killua put him on seen and didn’t reply. Yep, he feels so clingy today. 

Sighing frustratingly, he wondered if he had to buy a little gift along with what he has in mind. That would be cute. Thinking again of what to add to his original idea, his mind was only directed to the promise rings kind of thing but he knew that it’s impossible since Killua won’t expose them by wearing rings.

Adding the melted chocolate syrup on the cake’s layer for the cake to absorb it, Killua feels like a chef. “I’m really excited and nervous about how this will turn out.” 

“Same, dude!” Zushi exclaimed, staring nervously at the cake as his stomach rumbled. 

Gon decided to skip his lectures since he wasn’t in the right mood after all. He went into his car before driving to the nearby shops. He has no idea what to buy for Killua so he decided to stroll around the shops. Killua loves music and sports but he doesn’t know what to give him for that. He stopped at one of the shops, staring at the variety of chocolates. No date and no anniversary will be successful without a box of high-quality chocolate. Gon smiled and went alone inside the chocolate shop.

Placing the cake into the oven, Killua and Zushi were staring at it from the glass of the oven. “Ok, ok! Let’s take care of the pastries and to place them in the mini oven and everything will be ready.” Killua said while taking deep breaths. 

“Yeah! That was amazing! I can’t wait for tomorrow where you come and tell us about his reaction!” 

Killua smiled sheepishly before he turned to the pastries. “Same, dude. Same…” 

Getting out of the shop with a violet heart of chocolate, he placed it in the backseat and rode to a flower shop. 

Finally, Killua applied the whipped cream on the cake before he made small designed tornadoes of whipped cream around the top of the cake and added half an oreo on each. “Gosh, this looks delicious!” Zushi exclaimed and Killua grinned, scattering the small chocolate pieces on top and putting it aside in the end.

Choosing Killua’s favorite type of flowers, he put it in the backseat before noticing a small shop on the corner with a lot of teddy bears in the front. Gon decided to take a look as he sauntered forward with a deep smile. “Print out on teddy bears?” 

“Yes, sir! Anything you would like!” 

Gon thought for a moment... before grinning and choosing a blue teddy bear holding a white heart, “Print….”

“Finally! The pastry is done!” Killua grinned and high-fived Zushi as knuckle and Bisky were sitting and sipping into their americano and latte respectively. 

Killua took it out of the oven and started arranging it on a tray. His cheeks reddened of how excited he is. It’s been quite the time since they have started and Killua has to prepare himself to meet Gon. 

The latter returned to the shop as the bear should be ready. He went in and the small bell jingled, “Hey! Is the gift-ready?”

“Yes, sir!” The salesman took the cute bag from under the counter and handed it to Gon who took it out to look at the bear before smiling and handing the man his money. “This is better than I thought.”

“Your request is unique. Typically anyone would just order a printout but what you have ordered is something really good! I hope your lover will like it.”

“Thank you!” Happily going out of the shop, he placed the bag along with all the stuff in the car’s bunk so Killua won’t see them when he picks him up then drives back to his apartment to get ready. 

“We will see you later, Killua!” Zushi waved goodbye as the albino was wishing farewell to his friends who were going to leave his apartment after the massive collaboration they did. 

“I’m in debt for you guys!” 

“Awh, shut up! We are friends.” Bisky said and Killua smiled at them. 

“Meet us when you are free, tomorrow.” Kurapika informed Killua who smiled and nodded at him but he was embarrassed by Leorio’s follow-up retort, “That if he was able to walk tomorrow.” Snorts filled the hallway of the roof they were in as Killua hid his face with his palms. 

“Who told you I’m the bottom in the relationship, bitches!” He regained his courage to yell as they laughed loudly at him. 

“My lad can’t be bottom, he’s taller and more muscular than you.” Knuckle pointed down at Killua who sputtered something under his breath that no one was able to hear. 

_ ‘I know I’m so short, thanks.’ _

“That means nothing! Maybe Gon likes to be bottom?!” Killua protested again as everyone looked at him silently. 

“No. He is extremely top. I guarantee that to y’all.” Leorio said, trying to shake the idea of Gon being the bottom one out of his mind. 

“Are y’all saying that I’m a bottom material?!” Killua scoffed but all settled on looking at him without replying. Finally surrendering to reality, “I can only be bottom for Gon so stop looking at me like that…”

“Lawl!” Leorio snickered and everyone laughed at his emphasizing way of laughter. They decided to leave the albino a beet red alone on the doorway as they went towards the elevator and were ready to leave. 

Killua shut the door angrily and leaned his back on it with a small huff leaving his plump lips. “Those bitches… They made me confess the truth…” Smiling along his way towards his bedroom, he started thinking of what to wear for Gon…

The idea of him being so careful about what to wear for his boyfriend makes his body so warm. He loves him so much and he hopes that Gon does the same. Tossing his shirts on the bed and huffing before walking back and forth around. 

“I need something good! Godly!” Killua shouted slightly before turning back to his wardrobe and tossing more shirts. “Not this. Ew, no. Gon saw me in this before. Ugh no!” 

He finally stopped at a shirt that he didn’t wear before. To be honest, Gon completely refused for him to wear it. He smiled and he tugged the transparent white-ish v-neck to his chest. He has to wear something on top or Gon is screwing him over if he wore it without anything on top and he would anger him for that. 

Laying it on the top of the nearby chair, he went to his jackets to find a glitzy black oversized jacket. “Alright, this sounds weird but let’s try something new…” Killua said happily as he knew that sparkling stuff along with a sexy transparent v-neck will be Gon’s weakness for the night. He took it and opened his drawers to choose nice fitting pants. His eyes rested on his favorite shorts. 

Balck denim shorts that have had ripped stripes from the ends of the thighs. “Gon’s going to kill me for going all slutty tonight.” He mumbled but he was willing to take the risk because today’s their anniversary and he really wants to go all off for Gon. 

His phone buzzed as Killua directly looked at the hour, ‘ _ Five-thirty, Gon’s early!’ _ He snatched his phone and unlinked the charger before putting it on his ear. 

“Yes, babe?”

_ “Ready?” _

“I still have half an hour!”

He could hear a groan coming from his lovely tan male which drew a happy smile on his face. 

“I need to wear what I chose.”

_ “Better not be too slutty because my heart won’t handle it.” _

“Bet!” 

Chuckling altogether, Gon informed, _ “I’m under your apartment, get down when you’re ready.” _

“Okay! I won’t take long! Love you!” waiting for his boy to give him an audible kiss, he chuckled and hung up before running towards his chosen stuff and stripped from his current outfit. 

“Shit, shit! I have to be fast or he will grow impatient and get up!” Yelling to himself anxiously, He wore his shorts and middle-sleeved white-ish and transparent shirt while being careful not to trip while he ran to the stand and his mirror. “Shoot! I didn’t take a shower!” Cursing at himself, he sprinkled his favorite odor and decided to shower after they came there if Gon allowed him. He threw all his scattered clothes back into the closet.

He bathed in Gon’s apartment this morning so it shouldn’t be a big problem. Wearing one of his black manly necklaces with a reversed triangle in the middle, He snatched his glitzy jacket that covered his ass of how over-sized it was. Rolling around the mirror and grinning at himself before fixing his bangs and running his tongue around his teeth before coughing and grinning again. 

Finally taking his middle-length black boots out of the shoe wardrobe, he wore his short Adidas socks then covered them with the boots. Finalizing his looks, he inhaled but jumped when his phone started buzzing again. “Bruh, he’s so impatient,” Killua grumbled and looked at the hour. Ten minutes and it will hit the six.

Taking his keys and wallet, he unlocked the door after turning off the lights and shutting it behind him. He jogged to the elevator for it to open. As the doors automatically opened, his phone buzzed again so he clicked on the descended floor before answering the call. 

“Bitch, I’m coming down! Don’t rush me!” 

_ “You’re too late!” _

“No! It’s not six yet!” 

Gon let out a trembling sigh,  _ “Sorry, I’m nervous.” _

Killua knew why but he is going to act oblivious about their anniversary, “It’s not like we don’t go out usually! Why be nervous?”

_ “Because!... You really don’t remember?” _

“Gon! I’m going down… We are being idiots for calling and talking while I’m coming for you.”

_ “Yeah! Sorry about that!” _

Hanging up with a nervous huff, Killua was trying not to hurt Gon by fault but not to expose the surprise. The doors of the elevator dinged and opened and Killua jogged outside. Trotting to the entrance of the building, he smiled when he saw the sexy male leaning on his car and waiting for his princess to finish getting ready. Once he spotted his angel, he straightened his position and Killua jumped hugging Gon’s neck who started rolling for a second with Killua, tasting the happiness and the warmth of his lover again and how much he’s missing him. 

Setting his boyfriend down on the ground, Killua gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. “Too late but worth it.” He eyed his lover up and down who blushed and did the same. Gon is Gon and he didn’t change. He did some fixes to his hair so it wasn’t completely defying gravity as it was a little leaned to the side this time; making Gon even hotter.

Killua’s cerulean irises shot down to Gon’s torso who was wearing an unbuttoned brown flannel and a plain off-white shirt with cargo beige pants. “Sporty, I say.” 

“Heh, and slutty I say.” Gon raised his eyebrow before pressing his index finger into Killua’s stomach who trembled. “Should I go change?”

“Nope, we are going somewhere private.”

“Oh?” 

“Yes, you and me only…”

“Better not be a hotel because you promised me to stay the night at my apartment.” Killua pouted and Gon smirked. 

“Why? Hiding something up there?” 

“Wh-Why would I hide something?”

Gon stared at Killua, interpreting before he looked away, “Nevermind. Let’s go.”

“O-Ok…” 

Getting into the car, Gon finally rode forward. Still, near the beach, he stopped minutes later as Killua was looking around confusedly. Seeing a pit of fire nearby. “A-Are we camping?”

“No, dummy. Just sitting there under the moon and gazing at the beach…”

Killua smiled, he would love to chill with Gon on the sand and have some private time. “Alright! Let’s get going!” 

Killua’s enthusiasm warmed Gon's heart as they got out of the car, Killua waited for Gon who opened the bunk of the car and took out his acoustic. Killua was shocked when he saw the guitar and gave Gon one of his ‘You are amazing, babe’ looks that Gon rarely gets from his picky boyfriend. “You’re going to serenade for meh?” Killua said cutely as Gon laughed and nodded. “Well… I had nothing else in mind.” 

“That’s actually the best idea! What do you mean! Best date!” 

Gon was trying so hard not to spill his beans and ask Killua what’s the date today. He took the box of chocolate before closing the bunk of the car and handing Killua the chocolate. “Your favorite.” 

Killua’s eyes sparkled as he hugged the violet heart. “And one of my favorite colors!” 

“Indeed!” 

“Thank you!” Hugging his boyfriend who was still trying so hard not to spoil everything by asking what’s the date today…

Wandering on the sand and heading towards the place where Gon had just prepared; looking at the sunset with amused smiles and clinging their arms together. “I already love this,” Killua mumbled and Gon was glad that his idea didn’t come off as cliche. 

Once they have reached the pile of thrown wood in the unlit pit. There was a blanket nearby and a delivery box. “I didn’t have the time to prepare a meal so I have ordered a fast one and we can eat anything when we go to your apartment when we get hungry for dinner. I didn’t get lunch yet, by the way.” Gon said and Killua nodded. 

“Same! And that’s so legit.” 

Killua plopped down on the blanket while propping his legs in a triangular manner. Moreover, Gon put his acoustic next to his babe and lit the fire pit before sitting next to the laying Killua again. 

“The sky is amazing at this time of the day.” Said Killua. 

The tanner propped on his palms that steadied his body backward and stared at the barely showing stars. “It’s so lovely indeed but I hope that you won’t get cold wearing those.” 

“That’s why I have a lover.” 

Snorting at Killua’s answer, he looked at the sea before them and wondered about what’s beyond the horizon. “The world is so big…”

“Now being all… all… forgot the word…” 

Gont snickered at Killua before replying, “No. I’m just glad and grateful that we have met in such a massive world.” 

“Because it’s so big but also so small…” 

“Small for fate.”

“Yes.” chuckling at their naive talk, Killua raised himself then crawled slowly before laying on Gon’s thigh and staring at the lit fire in front of him, blocking the view of the ocean. “Thank you for the date.” 

“It’s still in the beginning.”

“I’m excited,” Killua admitted before rolling to Gon's face who was gleaming because of the lit fire. 

“I love you so much, shortcake.”

Killua huffed at the nickname. “No need to remind me of how short I am.”

“I’m not answering that now…” 

“Hmmph.”

“I love calling you that.”

“Nevermind. I have to find a funny nickname for you too.”

“But I’m fine with the green giraffe—”

“I want to change it because you are fine with it! So I won’t be the only one whimpering from the nickname!”

Gon softly chuckled at Killua’s logic whose cheeks were bloody red from being irritated and from Gon’s closeness to him. 

The deep warm colors had diminished from the sky, leaving the coldness and blankness to infiltrate in the sky. A blanket of gleaming stars dotted the sky as Killua enjoyed the transformation of the scenes while laying down on Gon’s thigh.

“Are you going to serenade yet?” Killua grew impatient as he wanted to hear Gon singing and playing on his Spanish guitar again. Gon always shut up whenever Killua came in and Killua didn’t press it but there were times where he eavesdropped on him or when he dared him via a game to sing something and it was the best as Killua adored Gon’s way and his charming voice. He adored him enough and for his possessive self, he wants it all to himself only. 

“O-okay… W-Well… Don’t judge.”

“Dude. It’s not the first time I listen to ya, remember? I love it so much.” 

“I know... “ Gon coughed as Killua sat straight for Gon to hold his guitar’s bag, opening it and taking his acoustic out before adjusting his position and sneaking a nervous look at Killua who gave him an encouraging smile. 

_ The best gift for your true love is doing a special thing from your own personality gifted to them. It doesn’t have to be a gold necklace or a whole vacation to Paris. An artist can draw their lover and an author can write a whole poem or a dreamy story… A sports player can give his medal as a good memory of charm and a singer can sing.  _

It will be all a special gift from a special someone. That’s Killua’s way of thinking. 

Gon had the same thoughts but in a messy way. He would do the impossible to make those who care about all happy. He would go hunting a bird and make sure it could give milk if his lover asked him to give him milk from a bird.

Gon always goes the hard way but either way, it’s a way that expresses their love and the other should be grateful either way.

Starting his chords, Killua drifted into the best of memories. How were they met? Under ‘wet’ circumstances. Being enemies or rivals, to say the least, then falling in love. 

He remembered the best moments of their love that were hidden in every word Gon sings. His voice was a ringing tune into Killua’s ears that led him to the Lala land where he remembered the good things and when it gets windy for the duo yet they have survived it…

—together.

There are people who were a couple longer than them but sometimes time has nothing to do with love. It can be done in a day and it can develop in a hundred years. 

“Killua?” Waking him from his daze. A deep blush shined with the light of the fire on Gon’s cheeks. He rarely blushes unless he was too aroused by Killua or when he cums too fast. Killua would tease him a lot about it until he’s beet red. 

“Y-yes? Why did you stop?” 

Gon huffed and looked away, “You weren’t listening. I was—”

“I got carried away by the song. It calmed me and made me think of all the days we have spent together… Sorry if I sounded not listening but I was enjoying the beets…” 

Gon smiled at Killua’s response before letting his fingers graze the strings starting to sing another song. Killua smiling at the words’ flaws. It sounds as if Gon is the one who made the lyrics. Sloppy, straightforward, but very lovely and kind. 

Killua hummed along with the song, feeling like the happiest in the world. After Gon had completely finished his songs, he took out the nervous and anxious breath away before looking at Killua expectantly. 

“I don’t know what I have done to deserve you…” 

The older smiled gently at him, “I… I tried doing something personal between us… And—”

“And you nailed it.” Killua’s answer drew a wide smile on Gon’s lips who looked away, fearing that another look to his beloved will make him soft and a cry baby. After he traveled for this scholarship, he couldn’t see his family and he only had Killua who was everything to him. 

His family. 

Sniffling slightly and forbidding the tears from going down. He turned back all collected to the silent Killua who was giving him some space and grinned widely as he always had done. “I love you so much, babe.” Confessing for what seems the millionth, Killua chuckled. It always felt like the first time as his heart always fluttered at those magical words. 

They would never dull, “I love you too.” 

Finally, Gon crawled forward, pushing Killua down and kissing him deeply, putting all of his emotions deep into his heart. Killua kissed back as well, hungry for his babe. “I love you so much, shortcake.” 

Snapping from the whole romance thingy, Killua groaned and pushed Gon off. “No more of that nickname. Yeah! I’m short!”

“I guess it is the time for my other gifts…” 

“Huh?”

“Let’s eat first.” 

Pouting at Gon who changed the subject real fast, he took the box of delivery and ate silently. It was very comfortable as Killua wished it wouldn't ever go away. Drinking their coke after a light meal, Gon finally decided to get up and go towards his car. 

Snatching the cute bag and the flowers that were still in a good condition, he trotted back towards Killua who was looking at him expectantly. In short, he finally decided not to tell Killua about their anniversary for him not to feel bad that he had forgotten. 

He will let Killua enjoy it with him and that is all that matters and the next day or some other day, Killua will notice the calendar all alone. Resting back next to the cute cherry-blossomed cute boyfriend, he handed him the flowers and then the baby blue cartoonish bag with silver illuminated teddy bears and hearts printed all over it. “Oh, Gon… You seriously didn’t have to do all of that…” 

“I want to see you happy!” 

Killua’s blush deepened as he felt really excited but also guilty that Gon had bought all of that and paid more than he should be. He walked on his knees and kissed Gon harshly on the lips before sitting on them and admiring the bag. “I’m so excited.” 

“Open it.”

Not wasting any other second, Killua opened the bag and took out the blue teddy bear. “Oh, Em Gee.” 

Chuckling at Killua’s response, Gon stared in astoundment at Killua who was interpreting the cute middle-sized teddy bear. It was holding a word made of the same fabric as the teddy bear but white in color instead of baby blue, “Shortcake…” And on the teddy bear’s belly held italic red words that were perfectly decorated with red strings, “Short means cute.” 

Staring at it for an instant, he finally hugged it happily before turning to Gon who was staring happily at Killua’s reaction. “It’s the best gift ever.”

“I’m glad you like it and I hope it is enough for you not to hate the nickname anymore.”

“Your creativity got you a point this time, master.” 

He looked away embarrassingly, ashamed of his perverted thoughts. If he didn't do what he had done hours prior, he would have been hard already. Killua noticed Gon's embarrassment as he giggled and touched Gon's biceps seductively.

“Embarrassed? I did nothing yet.” 

Looking away shamefully again, “Being all slutty and cute at the same time is unfair, Killua.” 

Giggling all seductively at Gon’s embarrassed tone, his hand traced Gon's neck up to his jawline. “You like me that way and you know that I like that bossy way of yours.” 

Gon's lips twitched into a wicked smile. He knew what Killua was intending to do. As known of Gon, he always got hard easily and came easier which let Killua always scoff at him but that won't happen today.

"How about we walk bare feet on the beach. The water might be cold for your cute feet tho."

Killua was surprised that he couldn't turn Gon on easily in addition to Gon killing the sexual tension completely after. The albino wanted them to go back to the apartment so they can enjoy all the festivities he had made but Gon wanted to stay still on the beach for more enjoyment.

The cerulean-eyed boy surrendered to the sweet smile of his hazel-eyed juvenile as he stood up and extended his hand for the taller. "I would love to stroll the beach with you!" 

Killua didn't lie. He really wanted to do this kind of activity with Gon; hugging under the moon's light while wandering the beach and letting the waves hit their naked feet.

Smiling at Killua's acceptance, he took his hand and got up. They took their shoes off and grasped the hand of the other; wandering towards the calm waves.

"Tonight is so calm luckily." Killua asserted and earned a slight nod from his boyfriend. "Thank you for everything. This date is one of my best dates."

Gon smiled at Killua's gratefulness and squeezed his hand as a reply. He pulled him into a hug by wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder as they finally reached the creeping waves.

Dipping their feet into the cool water, Killua shuddered but was tugged fast into Gon's warm embrace. They smiled at each other before they wandered under the moon silently.

It was a calming sensation that both of them won't get bored of. Once it became too cold, both of them decided to go back to the pit of fire.

"We probably should get back to your apartment." Gon said and Killua agreed as they gave each other a knowing smile of what the duo wanted to do there.


	2. •Especially When He’s in a Maid’s Outfit•

Killua helped Gon pick up the stuff and put out the fire before heading into the car. Slamming the doors shut, Killua looked at Gon who let the engine roar loudly before eyeing his red-cheeked albino and giving him a tired and lustful grin. They drove directly towards the apartment that was luckily not too far away. Getting the stuff out, they trotted to the elevator. 

Bumping into each other while heading to the elevator, Gon looked drunk and Killua was giggling while tightening his grip on the bear. Once they safely went inside the elevator, Gon threw the stuff down and pinned Killua next to the key panel. Lecherous eyes locked together, the taller pressed the number of the floor they are going for. It was the highest and the only button at the top of the panel. Gon didn’t need to look to know where it was.

Killua moaned, aroused by his boyfriend’s bossy demeanor; enjoying the dominance of him and getting an easy hard-on. Gon slipped his tongue while kissing the shorter hungrily as Killua can feel the edge of his denim shorts making friction with his recently sensitive skin. The albino moaned loudly as he wished that no one would be waiting for the elevator to stop at their destination. 

The hazel-eyed male’s delicate tongue explored every inch of Killua’s mouth, running over his smooth teeth then towards his inner cheeks before dancing with Killua’s tongue then touching his throat, deepening the kiss for more access and to hear Killua’s fervent breaths. 

Finally satisfied, he broke the kiss and Killua’s wrists free. That’s when the elevator dinged, sliding its doors automatically and giving them the access to leave. “You perfectionist…. Bitch…” Killua managed to say between his pants as Gon directly knew when he had to stop. Giving the shorter a proud smile as if he didn’t give him intimate kissing. Not panting, he bent down and took the stuff from the ground before standing aside, “Ladies first.” 

“Then what are you waiting for? Get out!” Killua said angrily at Gon’s teasing who laughed loudly ignoring the closed front doors of the apartments in the hallway they are in. “Fine. Don’t admit that you are the lady in our relationship. I will go first but you are still the stubborn lady.” Teasing him enough to earn a kick on his ass from the shorter one who was blushing madly, hearing the older’s footsteps mixing with his giggles as he went outside and dragged himself into the hallway. All in all, Killua was finally able to calm his blush and his pounding leg from hitting Gon’s ass. 

“Even your ass is a muscled ball, fuck you.” 

Jogging outside and following Gon who was waiting for Killua to open the door, he took his card out and swiped it but he stopped Gon from entering. “Didn’t you say ladies first?” 

Gon raised his eyebrow suspiciously before he allowed Killua to enter before him. 

Entering the apartment, Killua turned on the lights and allowed Gon to get in. pushing him into the living room and turning the lights of it on, Gon was ultimately shocked by all the balloons and party stuff. He stared silently everywhere where it was neatly groomed and designed as he was getting used to Killua’s messy and dirty home; he was completely surprised by the sudden change. 

“Happy anniversary my little baby who refused to make me sad by reminding me of our anniversary.” 

Losing the sexual tension after the shock, he turned to his boy with a soft look before Killua took the stuff from him and put them on the sofa to be hugged from behind as Gon hid his face in the crook of Killua’s neck. Smiling, the albino let his hand run through Gon’s surprisingly soft hair. The older’s hands were roaming the shorter’s belly and waist. 

“I would never forget our anniversary and if I did at some point… it would be because of a lot of college stress or any kind of stress or depression but that doesn’t mean my love will be less for you, babe.” 

He could feel Gon’s lips stretch into a smile which made him beam as well. “Thank you…” He mumbled into Killua’s neck who giggled at how ticklish he is. “You always make me happy.”

“That’s my line!” 

Giggling altogether, they swayed for a moment before Killua dragged his boyfriend by the wrist and pushed him slightly for the other to plop on the sofa with a yearning thud and a sexy grin. “Can whatever you want to show me be a surprise for tomorrow? I really need you.” The older’s playful tone, while whining down the sentence, made Killua’s heart flutter in delight, but he isn’t intending to give that easy on him.

“No. wait a second.” 

Trotting towards his room, he lit the small candles that knuckle and Bisky applied between the rose petals in the room before going back to Gon, “It’s time for my gift! Well. I have several gifts but I will show you one now and the rest is for tomorrow if we slept now…”

“Okay!” 

Obliging to the younger, he went into the room admiring all the decorations that made him more flirty. Red candles filled the room as the tan male looked around, walking on the petals and sensing the sleek velvety petals underneath his toes. Smiling at all the decorations and hung up homemade hearts, he interlaced his fingers together and stared at the picture in the middle of the counter before him. It took me minutes of staring around until he was satisfied and ready to look at the little picture of both of them together. He and his little boy sounded really innocent yet sexy together. Walking to the counter where Killua normally puts his necessary makeup; like foundation, in case of Gon marked him so bad, or his eyeliner since Killua adores such a thing, he snatched the frame of the picture.

Staring at it profoundly again as he was holding Killua between his arms, kissing his forehead playfully while the shorter grinning purely at the reaction. “Hehhhh, we have the best memories right there.” 

“Indeed we do.” Startled by the reply, he turned to find his boy. Eyes rolling down from Killua’s deep lustful blush and down to the sexy outfit he was wearing. “Killua…” mumbling his name lustfully, a shiver ran down Killua’s spine. Being aroused madly by his boyfriend. “How sexy can you be?”

Blushing even more if that was possible at his boyfriend’s hot compliment, he walked forward, half-naked due to the exposed pitch black and sleek maid outfit with a little curved white apron to match the look that he was wearing. “I’m going to be your maid for the night, m a s t e r.” 

Gon felt that his body goes into a very high heat span, not being able to control it, a hot liquid got out of his nose so he bent his back forward and covered it. He was startled by the sudden swell of his nose. 

“Gon?!” Worried about his taller boyfriend, he took a tissue and ran to cover Gon’s bleeding nose. “Wh-What happened?”

“I-I’m fine… You’re j-just so hot…” Mumbling in a drunk tone because of his nose being closed by Killua’s fingers and the pressed tissue, the shorter raised his boyfriend’s head backward to stop the bleeding. “Oh my lord, Gon… You can’t resist the heat of me in a maid’s outfit?!” 

“Don’t blame me! Th-This is my fetish… I’m sure that’s my fetish.”

“A-Alright, bitch… c-calm the fuck down…”

Suddenly, Gon started laughing idiotically at the scenario of them stuck to stop the bleeding instead of joining a sexy night. His region was twitching slightly and threatening to be awake soon every time he remembers Killua’s look with the maid’s outfit. “Ahh… Dang… That was a big shock… I want you so bad…” 

Killua was blushing as he finally took the tissue off of Gon’s nose. “No. L-Let’s kill the mood a bit until we make sure that you won’t get another nose-bleed. You’re such a pervert, Gon.”

“You’re my fetish, Killua. Only you can make me this perverted and insane…”

Feeling the butterflies going crazy into Killua’s stomach, he scoffed and turned to hide his blush forgetting about his naked butt. The dress itself was too short as it barely covered Killua’s butt. 

Gon’s perverted thoughts were enough to slide his hand down and grope it which made Killua squeak and look behind with a deep blush. “I said let’s kill the mood!” Killua yelled but he was too embarrassed to sound serious. The older was too deep into his lust as he crept closer and let his lips graze his shortcake’s earlobe before murmuring. “I’m your master and… I’m the one who will ride you here…”

_ ‘H-Here we go… his bossy self…’ _ Thinking slightly and shivering at Gon’s massaging touch to his butt. He let slight inhales here and there; his hunger for Gon’s cock is increasing as he wanted Gon to pleasure him the most today.

“Yes, master.” Mumbling with the best seductive tone he got, he turned slightly, unable to let Gon stop groping and put a hand on Gon’s bony cheek before intertwining their lips together. 

Plump and earthy altogether, moving in rhythm and hunger for the other. Gon’s grip tightened on Killua’s butt as the other arm wrapped his waist and pulled him deeper into the embrace, fully turning Killua towards his body so the younger man could show him some moves; grinding along the way. Biting Killua’s lower lip, sending jolts of electricity into his lower region and let him moan into the kiss hungrily. 

As the older sucked into that lower lip, Killua nibbled with Gon’s upper lip in reverse. The kiss was getting more intense as Gon turned them and walked forward for Killua’s back to arch backward on the counter they just bumped on. Half laying on the makeup counter, Gon broke the kiss to admire Killua’s puffy lips before allowing the teasing smirk to appear on his own. “So sexy…” 

“Master, I need you. Please.” 

Knitting his eyebrows lustfully at the younger’s reaction, he groped both of Killua’s buttocks and massaged them before bending over the younger and kissing him harshly again. Tongues dancing and twirling with each other, moaning and inhaling, Gon took his tongue out, licking Killua’s lower lips before inserting it deep again. 

Killua was moaning and enjoying Gon’s bossy demeanor again. Although he might be a big tease and too harsh, it’s still Killua’s favorite. He knows that if he didn’t like it, Gon won’t do it even if it was the only way that would make him cum. Being fully devoted to Gon and going all slutty with him, he knew that Gon is trustworthy as no one will know how they do it in bed because Gon considers this something really special between the two. 

Moaning deeply into the kiss again, Gon broke it to tease the shorter who was still enjoying it. Groaning at the lack of oral contact, Gon flipped the male on his stomach. Killua looked at the mirror in front of him to see the aphrodisiacal gaze he was holding in his dark cerulean irises. He also can see Gon’s bossy look who was eyeing Killua’s ass after he raised the lower part of the dress to expose Killua with the black thong. 

One thin layer split Gon from his hole but Gon wasn’t indenting to make it that fast as well. He ran his hands into Killua’s perfect buttocks who moaned and waited for Gon to take him to the bed because half laying on the small counter wasn't helping his stomach; the edge was too sharp for him. Nevertheless, if he told Gon to take him to bed while he’s being all bossy now, he would get a large spank and be fucked right there and he wasn’t pleased enough yet. 

Killua sounds like a person who’s not into sexual touch and the only one who knows how much Killua can be needy in bed is Gon only. The younger had sex a lot before he meets Gon but he didn’t get all slutty for someone like Gon; he felt comfortable doing it with him. 

Suddenly a spank made Killua see the stars for an instant before the older man bent on top of him to lick Killua’s earlobe and slide Killua’s dress off his shoulder. Struggling at his own hard-on, Killua moaned lowly and cutely at Gon’s heated touches, slipping up to his back and stomach underneath the fabric in addition to his ass touching Gon's hard groin in his pants.

“Goohhn.”

Moving his butt slowly in Gon's region whose breath hitched at his younger’s seductive moves… He licked Killua’s now exposed neck several times. With each lick going from Killua’s shoulder to the back of his neck. 

Sniffing the scent of Killua’s half-wet hair. He didn’t notice that he took a fast shower until now. Sniffing the whole way down to Killua’s neck again and licking it while finally one of his teasing hands reached Killua’s nipple while the other retreated back to Killua’s buttock to spank it lowly and not powerfully as Killua was dancing his butt on Gon’s groin who was enjoying it just enough. 

After several heated teasing licks, Gon turned Killua to him and carried him bridal style. The shorter one wrapped his arms around his lustful lover who laid him down on the king-sized bed and engulfed his lips again with his own; kissing like no tomorrow.

Intertwining their lips again, Gon was finally fed up from his pants as he stood on his knees on the soft mattress to unzip his pants. Killua did the pleasure by sneaking his hands to Gon's pants who eyed him more lustfully than before, sinking deeper into his lover who is his maid for the day.

Killua’s pupils swerved to look up at Gon who was looking down at Killua’s puffed up lips. To make it worse for Gon, Killua was licking them and biting teasingly while rubbing Gon’s groin above the fabric along with playing with the zipper. Gon’s heart was going to explode which was obvious for the albino of how hard Gon was trying to contain himself. 

Smirking at Gon’s amorous gaze, Killua’s lascivious, naughty, seductive moves, and tempting moans were sending Gon to the edge. He let out a rigid breath before he pushed Killua down harshly. Yelping at Gon’s reaction, the albino looked up to find out that his boyfriend already unzipped his pants and hovered over him; his cock was too big for him like always. 

“Gon…”

“Teasing me like that huh…”

“M-Master—” Killua wasn’t able to tease him further as the tan male crashed his lips with the shorter, moving and sucking harshly while Killua squirmed in lust underneath him. He wrapped his arms around Gon’s neck and pulled him deeper, moaning happily at Gon’s taste. 

Satisfied with tasting Killua’s oral insides, he broke the kiss and allowed the string of saliva to get cut and hit Killua’s chin. The bottom one gulped and panted whilst looking at the perverted man above him. He didn’t see Gon this turned on someone else but him. A lot of whores tried seducing him before in college although they know about him being taken by someone. They couldn’t even get a lustful look from him. 

Hovering down again, Gon licked and nibbled with the shorter’s neck who moaned and waited for the upcoming pleasure after all the teasing. Finally shivering when Gon’s tongue reached his soft spot, Gon grinned and bit down on it after abusing the spot several times. “Ahhh Ah! Gon!”

“Shhh.”

“Ahhhh…” 

Sucking harder on it and letting out his satisfying sounds to tease Killua even more, the boy couldn’t help it so he came. Inhaling sharply and shamefully looking away. Gon’s the one who was supposed to cum first… He was so shocked that Gon was able to get him cum first. 

“What’s up with that look?” Raising his head, Gon asked while raising an eyebrow; his messy hair got slightly down, tired of fighting the gravity the whole time. 

Killua painted and stared with bloody cheeks and an embarrassed gaze at his abuser yet lover. “Fuck you.”

Gon’s confusion got extremely high before his eyes widened in recognition. Killua covered his face with his hands when Gon sent him one of his biggest smirks. “You came?” 

“F-Fuck you.”

Raising the skirt of Killua’s dress, he eyed the wet thong and the white substance on his inner thigh. “That was fast.”

“F-Fast my ass!”

“Ha!”

“Don’t make fun of me! You teased me a lot!” 

Laughing and triggering Killua more, the albino threw a pillow at Gon once he regained his breath. Gon’s intimidating giggles intensified and Killua’s blush deepened. “Tsk, Tsk. Cuming before me and pleasuring yourself without even caring that I’m not pleasured enough yet?”

“Sh-Shut it…”

Gon threw the pillow to the unoccupied side of the bed before taking Killua’s thongs off. He didn’t expect that there are thongs for males which was lowkey funny to him but very sexy on Killua. “Gon…”

“I’m turning you on again.”

Killua’s face paled at Gon’s retort. “You want to give me a heart attack.”

“You will be fine.” 

Whimpering at Gon’s commanding self, he eyed Gon desperately. “Please, be easy on me.” 

“I will try to consider that… But, to be honest, you teased me a lot that I won’t be satisfied until I fuck you hard.” 

Knowing the results of today’s night, Killua figured out that he won’t be able to walk tomorrow. 

After taking his thongs off, he spread Killua’s legs open, startling the poor boy underneath who already pitied himself. Face getting closer to Killua’s inner thigh, Killua inhaled when he could feel Gon licking the wet side of it clean. 

Squirming and moaning at Gon’s teases, he clutched the white mattress underneath. “Nghhhh…” 

Licking slowly and teasing the albino who was moaning with all the soft tunes at Gon’s variety and quality teasing. “Huh! Hah… Gohn!” 

Looking up at Killua’s lewd face who craved for more even though exhaustion drew on his face after ejaculating once before. “Tha-That’s torture!” 

“You hate it, my bitch?” 

Arching at the half insult yet the arousing twirl of Gon’s tongue, he twitched feeling a knot form again somewhere beneath his lower half. His back arched harder, clutching the sheet tighter as Gon grasped Killua’s dick and stroked it insensitively. 

Killua’s moans became loud and Gon’s sexy and hot gaze made the atmosphere way hotter until the boy was easily turned on again. He was looking at Gon breathlessly. ‘He is completely controlling me today.’ 

Gulping to wet his throat, he fixated his look at Gon’s throbbing member. He wants to be fucked by it so badly. “S-Stop your teasing…” 

Smirking, He bent over to be nose to nose with the hot tired albino, “I’m the one who gives orders.”

Moaning again from Gon arousing him by his dominance, he bit his lip when Gon kissed his jawline and tore the hem of the maid outfit. “Going all wild on me today?” Killua mumbled when he looked at the torn torso of his expensive outfit. 

“You like it.”

“I don’t.”

Chuckling intimidatingly at Killua’s refusal, “Turned on twice and not excited…”

“Sh-Shut up! Don’t kink shame me.”

“Both of us like this so no one shames the other for it, shortcake.” 

His cheeks reddened at the name; he doesn’t hate it anymore. The way Gon put it into, made it sound so good to be called a shortcake. 

“Fuck me, master…” Trying to beg his way for Gon to stop teasing, the older was busy teasing him with licking his groin. He looked up at the shivering boy whose legs grew too weak of Gon playing with his sensitive manhood. 

"Gahh! Uh! Gon!" 

Chuckling huskily at his vulnerable boy that allowed his need to litter the air, Gon took Killua's groin all in and pumped it fast. Killua was scared for life to cum again before Gon thrust into him. Gon won't stop taunting him about it.

He pumped while enjoying Killua’s moans and audible shivers before he stopped pumping it when Killua inhaled and was ready to ejaculate again. Slumping down and glaring at Gon who was completely entranced with teasing the younger. “No. I’m not letting you cum this fast again.” 

“Gosh… End me.”

Laughing at Killua’s desperation for his cock, Gon can see his pre-cum leaking out more. He needs it fast before he cums. He feels too pleasured by this and he can think of it as the best night he ever had. Crawling next to Killua, he opened the drawer of the nightstand and took out the lube that they always put there. 

In the meantime of Gon rubbing the lube on his cock, Killua took off his outfit because he couldn’t handle the heat of it on him anymore. Taking the hairband off of his head, he relaxed again with a sigh of relief. 

“Gooon.” Whining and seeking for more pleasure from his older boyfriend, Gon went back to his previous position, between Killua’s legs, he flipped him on his belly and spanked Killua’s buttocks harshly. “YOU SADIST FUCK!” 

“YES!” Killua grabbed the pillow while moaning from embarrassment at himself for squeaking in front of Gon like that. Afterward, Gon raised Killua’s butt higher to lick it. Killua knows that he’s too fucked tonight. 

His butt was stinging and he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed it. Gon’s fingers will mark his ass the whole night. Licking Killua’s butthole who grasped his pillow tighter and pressed his face deeper into it, Gon had finally slipped his tongue inside which made Killua yelp loudly and squeak again. 

Steading the height of Killua’s butt by his knees, his legs can’t hold the weight anymore. He wants to slump down but Gon likes ‘positioning’ him. Satisfied with licking, he stood on his knees too and fully inserted his dick into Killua who screamed loudly. “FUCK! TOO BIG!”

Smiling at Killua’s squirming who tried propping in his palms to stand on four, Gon didn’t allow him to as he pressed his hand on Killua’s back and forced his upper half to stay down. 

“Hah… Haaaah! GON!” 

“Yes?”

“D-Don’t move! FRICK!” 

“I won’t.” 

Gon’s calmness was making Killua go to the edge. Of course, he’s enjoying all of this sexiness while Killua has to be his maid and pet for the night. It’s not like he is not enjoying it… 

He was being all slutty and he knows that Gon will taunt him a lot about it the next day. At least no one can take a word out about their nights from Gon. He’s too secretive which makes Killua go all out for their nights. 

Killua’s too shy after all and doesn’t show his true colors but for Gon. 

Once Gon figured out that Killua would completely adjust in a few, he didn’t wait for the boy to completely adjust as he started thrusting; making Killua wince and try to adjust while Gon thrust slowly. 

“S-Stop! Not yet!” 

“Take it as a challenge and try pleasuring yourself while I’m thrusting.”

“BITCH!”

“I pleasured you and it’s my time to be pleasured!”

“Fuck you!”

“Pleasuring yourself twice a night is not fair.” 

“Are you saying that you will pleasure yourself while leaving me all wet- Ahh- and shit after turning -Nghh- me on again?!” 

Grinning devilishly although Killua couldn’t see, he hummed. “It’s up to you if you can adjust and keep up with me.”

“I hate youuuu!” Whining in fear and anxiety that Gon will be too wild for him for the night, he moaned when he tried adjusting his ass with Gon’s hand pressed on his back and forcing him in an uncomfortable position. 

Gon picked up the pace with each second, making Killua completely numb. He couldn’t feel his hands and legs anymore and didn't know how to move them or how tired he was. Luckily, he was being pleasured with Gon’s thrusting. The older did help him adjust after the other half of the second Killua surrendered. Skin slapping and Gon’s huffs filling the air, Killua clutched the pillow again and closed his eyes trying to keep up with Gon’s pace who got crazy faster and faster. 

He went faster until the skin started slapping and for Killua’s moans to be so wild. Screaming loudly at the pain and pleasure mixing together of his ass stinging from the skin slapping and from Gon’s big dick going fully out and in fast and harsh. “GON! BACK THE TRUCK UP—AHH!” Killua tried getting a hold of the backboard of the bed that was squeaking loudly and hitting the wall, Killua clutched at it while trying to keep up with Gon.

Not intending to hurt his boy but isn’t able to stop, he went wilder as Killua’s eyes rolled back to his head. His saliva got out of his lips as he couldn’t control his body that was completely devoted to Gon. The older gave the shorter man some mercy and took his heavy handoff of Killua’s back who felt better although he wasn’t able to stand on fours now. 

Gon moaned when he felt the need to ejaculate. Finally, leaving Killua’s abused butthole away, he flipped Killua back to face him and stuck his dick into Killua’s mouth. Gon noticed that Killua had already cum again so he thrust fast into Killua’s mouth who sucked hungrily yet tiredly for Gon who was finally on the verge of shooting down his semen. He took his dick off, rubbing the tip on Killua’s lips who was breathlessly looking at it until his face was littered with Gon’s babies. 

He felt the white-hot liquid on his face as he looked up at Gon who was biting his lips and looking at Killua’s hot and stained face. Killua’s vision blurred, finally losing consciousness and crashing the Lala land along with Gon who laid down and stared at Killua for a moment before sighed and covering him.

He forced the urge to clean Killua’s face up or he will face his wrath tomorrow before he falls asleep next to him; cuddling him into his muscled arms and drifting into a deep slumber. 

The night was deep and comfy for Killua as he couldn’t recall any events of it because he directly went unconscious. 

The next day, Gon groaned when the sun hit his face. It was hitting long ago but he was deeply sleeping so he didn’t mind but now as his body started waking up, he groaned and shifted under the covers before sensing weight on his arm, 

He bestirred his eyes open to see the beauty of his life sleeping on it with a tired face. ‘He is going to kill me when he wakes up.’ 

Although Gon knows how pissed Killua is going to be or how harsh Gon was the other night, he smiled. He is overjoyed that he finally got to wake up and see his boy between his arms still. Lately, Killua was waking up before him and leaving silently due to college or friends hangouts which led to less time together after their special night. It got Gon really down especially the fact that he was cumming too early and was not being able to pleasure Killua enough. 

He did masturbate when he prepared himself beforehand so he won’t cum fast when he has the encounter with Killua. It was a total success to him as he can feel his hangover from the sexual shit they did yesterday. 

He feels like running away so Killua won’t rant his head out when he wakes up but he won’t do that. Killua would really need his help to walk around now…

Guilty, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the ceiling. He had enough admiring Killua’s sleepy face and averted his eyes not to be creepy. The last thing he wants is for Killua to wake up and see Gon is staring at him all creepily after an excessive night. 

Chuckling voicelessly at the thought, he gave Killua a small kiss before getting off the bed and taking a towel from Killua’s closet. Looking around for his phone, he didn’t find it which worried him a slight bit. Going into the living room where the balloons are still hung up. He enjoyed the view a little before finding his phone on the sofa with the other stuff and presents he brought for Killua. 

He clutched it and unlocked the screen with his fingerprint to see the clock and he was kind of shocked that it’s early in the morning. Suddenly, an idea popped up as he grinned at his achievement…

“This way, Killua won’t be too mad at me when he wakes up!” Chirping to himself, he went directly to the bathroom to have a hot shower and clean himself up before he does what he wants to do. 

Filling the tub instead, he rested down in the hot water, “Ahhhh!” and by resting, he meant resting…

It took him two hours to get out of the tub.

After he had finished his bath, he got off the tub and toweled himself till he went dry before wrapping it around his waist and getting out before heading towards Killua's room again.

He turned to Killua’s sleeping figure with a grin, “Time for my simple plan!” 


	3. •And Covered with Vanilla Frosting•

He leaned down at the door frame and stared at his sleeping bae who was deep into his slumber. He smiled warmly before he tensed when he saw his albino moving in his sleep. He’s on the verge of waking up. 

Killua groaned slightly when someone turned on the lights of the room. The sun couldn’t awaken him but now a simple light was capable of doing such a thing. The sleepiness started to vacate from his thin translucent eyelids the instant the pain shot down into his spine; letting out a shiver that completely woke him up along with a loud groan. 

He tried shifting slightly under the cover while flinching and moaning at the unbearable pain of his asshole but remained still when he heard a faint sarcastic chuckle. He turned his head to the door with a deep curious frown; Eyebrows knitted in a complex knot. “Morning pained beauty.” 

Reminiscing last night’s events, he grew irritated by Gon’s retort and smug smirk. The fact that the taller didn’t show any signs of guilt or sympathy made Killua riled with negative emotions. “Bitch, ya wanna die?” 

“Oof, in a bad mood…”

“Of course I am! Because you are such a dick in my throat! Get lost!” Killua threw a pillow but Gon grabbed it with one hand, chuckling at Killua’s minuscule huffs.

“I’m sorry!”

“You don’t seem sorry to me!”

“Well, I really enjoyed yesterday’s encounter and all…”

“Yeah, leaving me to suffer from all the pain!” 

Scratching his cheek nervously, Gon gave a silly grin to the enraged Killua who was still laying on his stomach; scared for life to flip and sit on his ass. “I’m sorry! I really am but yesterday you were so hot enough for me to have a hard-on right now if I thought about it.”

“Because you’re such a perv—” Killua trailed off when he was finally able to look at Gon. And by looking, he meant staring the whole way and leaving nothing out of his sight. Gon, who was only wrapping his waist with the towel, had the infamous broad masculine chest. Droplets from his hair were dripping slowly and continuously onto his shoulder and sliding down to his chest. The motion went slowly and mesmerizingly into Killua’s mind. 

He did see Gon getting out of the bath before but it’s been quite the while since the albino was leaving before the tanner even wakes up. He missed it. 

“What were you saying?” Who had his hair down, all wet and sexy, smirked smugly and stared at the drowsy albino. 

Noticing his actions, the albino hid his face into the pillow again, blushing madly after being caught snooping at Gon’s body. “You’re just so hot after bathing…”

“What! Does that mean I’m not like that in neutral day events?!”

Chuckling at Gon predictable reaction, Killua looked back up with a beautiful smile that made Gon beam back at him involuntarily. “Sorry, you are always hot, baby.” 

Gon didn’t know-how Killua just calmed down. Maybe the sight of each other is enough to calm the latter. Every time Gon goes hard on Killua, all he needs is to apologize and make it up for Killua afterward. Killua always enjoys it but dislikes the after-effects of it. He thinks of it as ‘unfair’ for Gon to be okay while he suffers from being sore for days. 

“I will make breakfast after I prepare the bath for ya! What do you want to eat?” Gon asked while going to his drawer that he puts his spare clothes on in case he had a sleepover at Killua’s apartment. 

“Yesterday, I’ve cooked some pastries and made a cake -Oof- for our anniversary…” Killua yelped while trying to flip and sit on his butt. In the end, he was half-laying on his side and wincing; his lower half was still covered with the blankets. 

Gon turned to make sure his albino was doing alright to chuckle at the cute irritated look on his crimson-pale complexion. His messy curls took all the directions as his bangs were messier than before. He looked so cute which made Gon happy yet guilty for causing his pain. “I’m so sorry!” 

“Be my maid for the day and do the chores and I will gladly forgive you,” Killua said grumpily and plopped down on the bed after surrendering his attempts to sit on his butt. 

  
  


He heard the taller snort loudly so he looked towards him to see him changing. Gon slipped the towel down and took the underwear he had recently snatched from his drawer before putting it on. “If you forgave me this easy just by doing chores then I would do it quite often!” Referring to yesterday’s night by his smirk, Gon grinned when Killua rolled his eyes. 

“I will cut that dick of yours if you didn’t respect my health guarantee.” 

The older snickered at Killua’s answer before finally wearing the white plain shirt after adjusting the belt on his pants. He trotted towards Killua’s side and landed a soft kiss on Killua’s forehead. Killua stared up at Gon who was smiling at him. “I would never do something that can scar or hurt you tho. Those hickeys and that pain is a sign of us making love. They will go away in a few days. Can’t you handle a little pain for our relationship?” 

Killua glared at Gon who grinned widely at his corniness, “I can and I know you can clean and cook until I’m fully healthy again.” 

Killua grinned back at Gon who was shocked but he sighed and pecked Killua on the lips. “Will do, shortcake.” 

Shortcake smiled happily that he won’t do anything for a few days and will only enjoy Gon’s company. “So? Are we only eating what I have made yesterday?” 

“Nah. What do you want?”

“Surprise me.”

“Already acting like a master?” Chuckling together, Gon took the scattered clothes to toss them into the bathroom’s hamper. He stared at the torn maid’s outfit, “I regret tearing this like that.” 

“Shut up, bitch. I’m NOT wearing that again. It was too embarrassing.”

“But I loved that!”

“Get lost.” 

Giggling at Killua’s embarrassing tone, Gon left with the dirty clothes to toss them into the hamper and to prepare his special boy’s bath. In the meantime, Killua was struggling to lay on his back but he did with some grunts and seethes. He looked at the ceiling with a huff but a small smile stretched on his lips. He really liked their anniversary; everything. 

For Gon to sing and play on his acoustic was one of his shocking gifts. Killua raised his arm and let his fingers run through his messy curls to mess them further. “I can see that my baby is smiling…” 

Killua turned to see Gon is leaning on the doorframe again with a grin. Killua smiled at him and looked back at the ceiling; his legs were propped up triangularly so his ass won’t jostle against the mattress and make him feel the pain again. “Is the bath ready?” 

“The tub is filling.” 

“Mhm…” 

“How do you feel?”

“Lotta pain, fuck you.”

“Awh. Sorry!” Gon crept nearer and sat on the mattress with a funny look on his face. Killua raised an eyebrow quizzically but that silly look on his face made Killua giggle. 

“Stop! Don’t! I’m trying to be serious here!” 

Gon grinned and bent down to hug his albino who gladly hugged him back. The older cooed at Killua who giggled loudly and tried pushing the teasing Gon away. “Jeez, Gon. You’re a bad boy!” 

“And you’re my bitch.” 

“Fuck ooooff!” 

Laughing at each other, Gon suddenly stood up and carried Killua between his arms. Gon was busy looking at Killua’s sleeping features instead of his naked body; he didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable and now he’s is the spoiled boy. Nuzzling their noses together, Killua kissed Gon’s before the latter took Killua to the bathroom. 

He helped him down in the tub as Killua hissed slightly before resting his nerves at the adjustable water. Gon closed the faucets and gave Killua a meager smile. “When you finish up bathing, call over for me. In case you wanted to improvise and get off alone, be careful not to slip and get up slowly and don’t forget to apply the ointment. It will help.” 

“Okay, mom!” Killua rolled his eyes and Gon shook his head whilst standing up. 

“It’s my fault for helping you!” 

“Now get out! I wanna bathe!” Gon let out an exasperated sigh but he soon giggled when he heard Killua yelling, “Shoo! Shoo!” 

“Alright! Alright! I’m getting out!” Gon went back to Killua’s room and prepared a pair of boxers and an over-sized T-shirt. He likes Killua in those. He went back towards the bathroom, knocked on the door, and entered. Tossing Killua’s fresh clothes on the counter next to the towel, he turned to see Killua sinking down into the tub with a contempt look; drowned in the soap’s foam.

Gon smiled at him before getting out and closing the door silently. 

He went to the kitchen and his eyes snapped towards the cake inside the glass cake dome. His expression showed astoundment. “He made that? Oh my god…” He wanted to taste it but he decided to wait until he cuts it with Killua or see what Killua wants to do with it. Going towards the fridge, he opened the lid and stared down at the fresh ingredients. 

He remembers when he always nagged Killua to have fresh ingredients instead of only fast food. He even forced him to attend cooking classes so he won’t object by telling him that he doesn’t know how to cook. His eyes stopped roaming the refrigerator’s insides when they perfectly landed on the pastries. Homemade lunch pastries. “He outdid himself.” 

Beaming enthusiastically, he took the ingredients he needs to make Killua’s favorite dish for the morning; Waffles. Then, he took out the perfectly wrapped with nylon pastries to take some of them and add them to his tray. 

Mixing the ingredients altogether, Gon combined them flawlessly into a glass medium bowl until he can make sure that the sugar is dissolved in the mixture. Looking at the hour, it’s past ten in the morning which meant that he has to hurry up.

He preheated the waffle iron before adding the precise amount of butter. Living alone has its perks especially when it comes to cooking. Usually, men don’t even know how to boil an egg. Pouring the batter into the waffle iron, he tapped it and decided to wait slightly until the waffles are ready. 

Preparing orange juice and pouring two glasses for him and his shortcake, he went to the waffle iron and took the ready waffles out before putting them neatly onto the plate and poured the vanilla extract then added blueberries and fresh strawberries to them. 

He smiled at his achievement before thinking of another recipe to cook for an ultimate fast breakfast. 

Killua let his hand graze his other arm that was full of foam. His sensitive skin is really good to the touch. It’s been quite a while of him sitting lazily in the bathtub. Gon will question his existence if he doesn’t finish soon.

He took the sponge and squeezed it before he rubbed it onto his body. He winced when he pressed on the swollen hickeys before he took a dip down then back up. “Goodness. You went too hard, Gon.” He mumbled; his voice lightly rang into the bathroom. 

_ “Killu?”  _

The boy jumped slightly at the sudden mention of his name. After absorbing that it was Gon, he sighed in relief. “Y-Yeah? I’m still bathing!”

_ “You are taking so much. Are you okay?”  _

“Mhm! Have you finished?”

_ “Not yet. Be sure to wrap up your bath before breakfast is ready. Leave everything, I will clean the bathroom after you.” _

“Okay!” 

Subsequently, Gon had finished all the preparations successfully but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the cake that was sitting on the counter into the glass cake dome; gulping at how tasty it is. 

Shaking his head off, he took the tray of his cooked goods along with the pastry that Killua had made and went directly to Killua’s room. He pushed the door and put the tray of food on the bed before heading towards the bathroom. 

He knocked on the door before he opened it to see Killua is struggling to get out of the tub. He couldn’t help but snicker. “Oh my gosh… You look like a turtle that flipped on its back by fault and is trying to figure a way out to get back on its feet.” He snickered loudly when Killua looked at him with a drained and fatigued look. 

“Shut up and help me out of this shit.” 

Wiping a non-existent tear, he grabbed Killua’s upper arms and forced him off the bathtub. “Ouch! Hah!” 

Gon smiled guiltily at Killua before he handed him the small towel to wrap his hair then helping him out of the tub. “I made you the best breakfast.” Killua groaned at the pain and since he wasn’t in the mood to reply to Gon. The older took the ointment from the cabinet and snickered at the numbers of ointments Killua is having. 

“Don’t laugh. You should be guilty that I’m spending half on my money on ointments.”

“Don’t buy spares! I don’t fuck every day.”

“Be guilty!”

“I’m guilty! Now bend down!” Laughing at Killua who was still groaning in pain, the younger bent down and Gon rubbed the ointment slowly on Killua’s butthole who hissed and cursed at Gon with every hiss he gets out of his lips. 

Gon was enjoying that and he didn’t mind it. 

“Okay! Now, let me help you wear those before we go back to the room.” Gon said after he rubbed some of the ointment on Killua’s slapped buttocks as well. 

“I swear to god if you went hard like this on me again, you won’t be able to touch me for a month!” Killua yelled while drying himself with the towel.

“You’re talking as if you didn’t enjoy it!” 

“I did! But not when you went like an animal on me!”

“Whaaaat! Now you say that?! I’m saaad!” Yelling dramatically at the albino, Killua couldn’t help but laugh at Gon’s stupid and corny speech. 

“Die!” 

“Never!” 

Gon helped the giggling and grunting in pain Killua to wear his boxers before he wore his oversized lavender T-shirt and got carried by Gon towards his room. Killua was feeling a little bit too spoiled but he enjoyed it. 

“Gon.”

“Yes?”

“I won’t forgive you unless you sing yesterday’s song to me again.”

“Now, Now! Sit up and let’s eat.” Gon completely changed the subject with tinted in red cheeks which made Killua giggle at his coyness. He shouldn’t be shy when it comes to his singing and he really needs a boost of confidence which Killua is going to give him.

“Okay!” Killua sat on the bed and Gon covered his legs before he put the tray of food on them and sat next to him. “Where’s the cake?” Killua questioned, “My caramel mud cake with vanilla frosting!” Killua whined the fact that Gon forgot the cake although he didn’t. The latter took the chance to come near his boyfriend before his lips reached the confused Killua.

“Do you mean when you were covered with _ my _ vanilla?” Killua blushed madly at the heated words rushing into his ear when Gon mumbled huskily. 

He pushed the older and huffed his embarrassment away in a look of scoffing. “I’m h-hungry.” 

“Mhm! Same!” The older chirped as if he did nothing sexual a second ago. As he started digging, Killua tried calming his deep blush while staring at Gon’s messy hair still. 

“I’m never wearing a maid’s outfit again,” Killua mumbled, opening a new conversation out of the same previous conflict they have discussed before.

“You definitely should.”

“Shut up, pervert.”

“You are the one who gave me that as an anniversary gift.”

“Because I know that you are a pervert.”

“You too.”

Killua didn’t know how to reply and he was startled when Gon got up and adjusted the pillows behind his little albino. “I don’t want the back of my baby to be more drained.” He chuckled at his teasing especially when Killua’s face was several shades of red. 

“Also, those hickeys look so good on you.” 

“Fuck off, Gon! I’m trying to eat.”

“You’re still salty.”

“I’m.” 

Gon took a spoonful of butternut and directed it to Killua’s lips, “Let’s exchange the saltiness with little sugar.” 

Taking Gon’s extended spoon, the older was finally able to crack Killua’s saltiness with little silly jokes. The albino was still in pain but Gon was there to take care of him. “I still want you to sing again!” 

“Alright! I will do that if that makes you happy.”

“Can I invite my friends?!” 

“No…”

“Please?!” 

“Killua…”

Killua looked at Gon with his puppy eyes as mentioned person looked away embarrassingly. “Y-You won’t be mad anymore?”

“Nope!”

“Alright.” Finally giving up to Killua’s cute dance, they continued eating and chuckling at some memes Gon read while scrolling into his phone.

After they have finished eating, Killua drifted back to sleep again like a little child. Gon covered him with the blankets and went to clean the dishes. Once he had done that, he cleaned the bathroom before sitting in the living room with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Gon has remembered that today is April fools! He has to prank his beautiful baby before he gets pranked! He wonders if Killua even remembers that. Shrugging it off, he slipped towards the room where Killua was sleeping soundly. 

He took his phone and typed his own birthday then Killua’s phone was unlocked. Smiling at the achievement, he scrolled and downloaded a fart song before he applied it as a ringtone and raised the volume till the highest. Grinning at his achievement, he put the phone back to its place before sneaking outside to clean the living room. 

Several hours of Gon watching the TV lazily while Killua was asleep, Gon suddenly heard Killua talking via the phone. He frowned and tiptoed to hear the conversation although the door was too thick even for Gon to understand the muffled voice of his baby. 

He knocked faintly on the door before going in. Killua eyed his boyfriend with his messy hair and droopy eyes before finalizing the talk with whoever the person he’s talking to via the phone. “Alright. Alright, damn it. I will tell him.” 

Gon frowned but waited patiently for Killua to hang up before shooting his questions, “Who was that?”

Killua sighed and laid back down, feeling slightly better after the long nap and the bath. “Yesterday, my dad texted me but I was too busy for the anniversary.”

“Why did he call? Is everything okay?” 

“Well… Now I called him to know if everything is alright.”

“What did he say?” 

Killua stared at the ceiling for an instant before sitting and looking at Gon worriedly. “M-My family wants to visit us…” 

Gon was taken aback by Killua’s comment. “Why?”

“They said that it’s been more than a year since they have seen us and they want to make sure that you are being a good boyfriend…”

“Oh… They are still mad about the way they knew about us?”

“I don’t know…”

“How long will they stay though?”

Killua gulped worriedly and blinked at Gon before looking away slightly. “A month.” 

“A month?! What!” Gon stared at Killua in disbelieve. “A month….”

Killua looked at Gon again, “D-Do you hate them this much? I lowkey miss Alluka…”

“I don’t hate them… but… they won’t allow us to meet and—”

“A-Actually… they think that we are living together and…”

“They what…?!” 

“Y-Yeah… They are thinking that we are engaged and living with each other now. And…”

Gon was looking at Killua with parted lips. 

“They don’t know that… we are… lowkey… went sexual,”

Gon’s eyes went even wider. “A month without sexual intercourse…”

Killua nodded slightly and Gon inhaled. 

“That’s an April fool prank, right?” 

Killua’s eyes widened. “I forgot about April fools!” 

“You want to tell me that you are not lying....”

“They are visiting, seriously.”

“Goodness!”

“You hate them this much?”

“I don’t! But! You have your overprotective brother, Illumi, that will glare daggers at me whenever I will try to hug you! And you have your—”

“Piggy.”

“Yes! That… who we have to make sure that we will provide a three months ingredients for and make sure that it serves his snobbish self or he will rant our heads the whole month!”

Killua started chuckling faintly at Gon roasting Milluki so bad. 

“Then you have Kalluto who would eye each move we do to know if we are in a sexual relationship or not! That boy is hella smart! He knew that I’m not a virgin by just talking to me once before!” 

Killua’s chuckles rose as he admired Gon’s panic. 

“Then Alluka! The best girl! But she won’t stop teasing us about being together!” 

Killua grinned and stared at Gon who was calming his breaths. 

“The only one who is going to leave us be is your dad although the aura that surrounds him let us feel that we HAVE to respect him and stay ten meters away from each other is SUFFOCATING!” 

“Okay?” Killua questioned, a playful smile on his lips. 

“And the worst?! Is your mom! Since you told them that we are engaged, she won’t stop talking about the wedding! Hell! She even asked us when will we get official on the first day you let me meet her!” 

“What about grandpa?” 

“He’s the best man.” 

Killua started wheezing loudly at Gon’s compliment. Both of them love Zeno so much. He is the sanest Zoldyck member between all of them. 

“So? Are they  _ really _ coming, Shortcake?”

“Are you accusing me of lying?”

“No… Just wishing you were.”

Killua chuckled again before crawling towards his nervous boyfriend and kissing his cheek. Gon got in a bad mood directly after the news. “Goodness, Killua… Why did you lie and tell them that we are engaged?”

“Because they won’t stop nagging me about it.” 

“Now we have to act like an engaged couple.”

“Aren’t we acting like married couples already?”

“You’re right.” Gon turned and smiled at his boy. “How about you call your friends and we sit together whilst watching movies?”

“Sounds legit. It’s time for them to know about our relationship.”

Gon’s eyes sparkled in hope, “We will tell them?!”

“Yes! Isn’t it the right time?!”

“It always sounds the right time for me.”

Killua smiled for his babe before limping slowly towards his wardrobe to find shorts that won’t hurt him when he moves or sits while Gon called their shared friends to come over and hang out. 

Gon had finished talking with his friends before he turned to Killua. “They are coming soon! Let’s prepare for the cake and the pastries!” 

Killua nodded and smiled at Gon’s enthusiasm to tell them about their relationship. 

The duo prepared the cake and the pastries. Gon had already taken the balloons down and cleaned the living room while Killua put the stuff on the table. Once he winced, Gon glared at him. “Please, rest. I will do everything before they come here. They would make fun of you for not being able to walk.”

“And who’s fault is that again? I’m better now but I still feel your dick is stuck in my ass.” 

“Sorry, babe.” He smiled at Killua who was trying to sit down without wincing. “I think tomorrow you will get better.”

“Hopefully.” 

They grinned at each other before Killua plopped on the sofa and raised his knees to his chest which was more of a comfortable position to him than sitting normally. He hugged his knees while Gon went to grab something to drink for him and Killua. 

The albino turned on the tv and surfed into the channels for something that can catch his eyes. Gon came back with Coca-Cola in two glasses and handed one to Killua. They lazily watched the tv until they have heard a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it.” Gon mumbled before aiming for the front door. Killua stared there with a knowing smile. Their friends should have prepared something for April fools. 

Gon opened the door and was engulfed by a bro hug from Leorio. They grinned at each other before Gon fist-bumped with his other bro; Knuckle. 

“What are you doing in Killua’s apartment the whole day?!” Knuckle yelled loudly as Gon allowed them the entrance with a light chuckle. 

“I always go to Killua and spend the day, what do you mean?”

“That’s sketchy.” Leorio snorted and taunted so Gon rolled his eyes playfully. 

Suddenly, he noticed someone that he didn’t see before. Oh, no. He did. He is Killua’s partner in his last college project. That pink unique hair is too special to be forgotten. 

Gon was looking silently at him as he entered along with the crew. “Where’s Killua?” Kurapika asked and Gon shimmered for the living room; his enthusiasm is now gone after seeing an unfamiliar dude.

Killua smiled when he saw his friends flooding into the living room. Kurapika eyed his sitting position knowingly which made the albino blush and look away. “ChibiKillu!” Leorio yelled loudly and Killua winced when the tall man went inside the living room. 

“Stop yelling, old man. And stop calling me by that.” 

The atmosphere was already funny enough but Gon’s presence dimmed it down. That’s when Killua saw the pink-haired dude. “Ikalgo?! What are you doing here?” 

Ikalgo shifted uncomfortably before looking back at Killua after he took glances from all the members of the crew. “I… I can’t wait anymore. I LOVE YOU!” 

Killua knew it. He knew it was April fools prank since Ikalgo is non-binary and mostly asexual. “Ikalgo?” Killua raised an eyebrow then looked at Gon to see his calm expression. He was leaning on the door with arms crossed. 

Killua looked back at Ikalgo then his friends who were desperate for any irritated look from Gon. “Gon.” Killua looked at Gon who looked back at him with a serious and contempt look. “That’s an April fool’s prank,” Killua said, not wanting any misunderstandings to hit their relationship. 

Leorio groaned and stomped towards Killua. The latter hugged his legs tighter and started at the pointed finger on his forehead. “WHY, YOU little—”

“It was too obvious.” Gon admitted before sighing. “Killua won’t cheat on me,” 

“On you?” Kurapika raised his eyebrows, attempting shock. Gon’s eyes widened as he stared in shock at Killua who feigned being irritated. 

Now, that’s a good prank. 

“What do you mean?” Zushi said in shock and Gon started to get nervous. It wasn’t the best way for Gon to confess the truth. They were supposed to watch a movie first and eat Killua’s homemade cake before they tell them that they are together now. 

“W-Well…”

Killua sighed and looked at Gon with an irritated look again before looking towards his friends. “Yeah, we are together now, guys!” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Knuckle yelled at Gon who rolled his eyes. “Aren’t we friends?!” 

“Well…”

“Gon! Fuck You!” 

“I’m sorry, dude! It was lowkey personal—”

“I thought we were best friends,” Leorio said dramatically, hiding his face with his palm. Everyone started laughing at him aside from Gon who was staring confusedly. 

“You’re too dramatic, old man,” Killua said with a playful smile. “The prank is not good anymore.” 

Leorio sighed frustratingly that everyone threw the blame on him. “At least Gon wasn’t pranked like me…” 

Gon looked at Killua for an explanation. The younger blushed and looked away until Gon came and sat next to him. “Hey, babe.” The albino mumbled nervously but Gon said nothing. “They know…”

“They do?” Gon frowned at his boyfriend’s faint confession.

“Y-Yes… I told them a week ago so they can help prepare for our anniversary…”

“And I’m the last one who knows?”

“Sorry…”

Gon sighed frustratingly. “I nearly—” He directly shut his mouth when he nearly told Killua that he nearly broke up with him of how upset he was yesterday.

“You were going to break up with me.”

“Y-You knew?”

“Yeah. It’s not like you are the only one who can understand me. I can understand you too.”

“I couldn’t since I love you so much.” 

Killua sighed and kissed Gon on his cheek, still hugging his legs to his chest. The crew was smiling at them happily. 

Suddenly, the sound of a huge fart filled the living room. Everyone looked at the other while Gon couldn’t stop his laugh when everyone started looking at Killua. The said boy turned slowly and glared dangerously at his boyfriend. “What. Did. You. Do?”

“Nothing? I think that’s your phone farting?” 

When everyone understood that it’s a prank, they couldn’t help themselves but laugh at Killua’s red and irritated face. “Gon. I will kill you.”

“Answer your phone, shortcake.” 

Killua glared at the dismiss before he pressed the green button and talked to his sister while the others were snickering at the funny interruption of Killua’s phone. “Oh? Really! Oof! Okay! I will tell him!” 

Gon frowned at Killua’s tone and waited for his beau to tell him, The fluffy boy hung up and turned to his boy in shock.

"What now?"

"It's about my family visit."

"What about it?"

"They are coming today, at midnight."

"This early?!"

"Yeah…"

A tense silence filled the air as everyone stared at the duo who were staring at each other.

Killua's family is visiting today at midnight.

Gon is screwed.

The spiky-haired took a shaking breath before looking at everyone. "Just kill me now."

"Are they this bad?" Kurapika asked while chuckling at Gon freaking out. He noticed from the corners of his eyes that Killua was holding his smile back.

"They aren't." Gon said, "it's just…they are worse than you, guys. "

"HEY! What does that mean?!" Leorio yelled but Zushi stood up and pointed at the cake.

"If no one is eating that, then let me have it."

"Good job, Zushi," Killua said with a grin before standing up and gasping. He completely forgot that he had to stand up slowly.

Laughing at him and knowing the reason, the teases filled the air. Gon hid his face while Killua cut the cake with a beet-red hue that colored his cheeks and nose.

"You should have told someone to cut the cake, yanno!!!" Bisky giggled and taunted so Killua rolled his eyes and motioned for Zushi to come and help him with it.

They distributed the cake and Killua decided to share one piece with his boyfriend.

"What are we celebrating again?" Knuckle asked as everyone looked st him and started thinking.

"We are celebrating our anniversary and that finally, y'all know about us being together so no one would come, like that pink-haired in the corner, and snatch my babe from me." Gon stood up and opened a nearby counter then took out a bottle of wine. "Let's do a toast along with eating the cake."

"Hell yeah! Now you speak my language." Leorio said. "Also, I have a confession to do."

Zushi went to grab several glasses from the kitchen while Killua sat on his knees next to the empty cake dome, holding his own plate.

All of them looked confusedly at Leorio who sounded serious for the first time of his life. "Are you pregnant or something?" Bisky taunted to break the seriousness so Knuckle wheezed and Gon grinned.

They shut up again when they noticed that Leorio didn't move or yell at Bisky like he always does when he is irritated. This gave them the vibe of how serious Leorio is.

"Well. I'm about to say that… Kurapika and I are together now too."

Gasps filled the ears of everyone there. Gon sat down next to Killua in shock. "Now that was a good April fool’s prank." He said and Leorio glared.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"He meant that it would work as a prank because no one will believe that Kurapika is an idiot to be with you." Killua clarified and Gon snickered.

"I'm hurt, guys," Leorio said dramatically and everyone chuckled at him.

"Like, old man, everyone knows about the two of you," Killua said and rolled his eyes.

"Wh-What?!" 

"You two always flirted publicly." Gon said with a guilty smile.

Kurapika hid his face with his hands shamefully and Killua chuckled. "You were teasing me a moment ago, right, pika?"

"S-Stop that. Leorio, you idiot." Kurapika mumbled when his idiot boyfriend swerved the attention of the young couple to them by his idiocy.

Leorio giggled nervously and turned to Gon, "GIVE ME THAT WHISKEY, BRUH."

"It's wine—"

"WHATEVER! JUST POUR US A GLASS ALREADY."

"Someone is embarrassed." Bisky teased while Gon poured glasses to everyone.

"To the…" The spiky-haired trailed off, "Now, I don't know what to say anymore."

"Uh…" Killia thought for a moment.

"To APRIL FOOLS AND ANNIVERSARIES!" Bisky chanted and all of them crept nearer before hitting their glasses together.

"Nice," Killua said as they enjoyed a nice encounter.

Finally, the duo was disturbed by the music when Knuckle decided to turn the stereo on so they snuck off to Killua's balcony.

The beach breeze hit their face as Killua held the fork next to Gon's lips who took it in and savored the taste of Killua's cake.

"From a zero to hero."

"Wh-What???" Killua giggled at Gon's stupid retort.

"This cake is so good. I'm sad that we only got one piece."

"I can make another."

"I still remember when you didn’t know how to boil an egg."

"Now we will go to the embarrassing memories, Gon?"

"Yes."

"Then do you remember that day in high school when I confessed and you were just staring like an owl with that most idiotic face I have ever seen?"

They giggled whole-heartedly. "Of course I still remember. How could I forget? That was really shocking."

"It wasn't. You are just a naive ass."

"I am. I admit."

They stared at the red sky together. "The day had passed by fast," Killua said and Gon nodded.

He looked down at the unfinished cake then smirked; remembering yesterday's night. "Do you remember how you were covered by—"

"Shut up."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Then let me do the honors."

"What?!"

Gon grazed his fingers on the vanilla frosting and wiped it on Killua's face who gasped and glared. "The fuck?! Bitch! Ya wanna die?!"

"No. I’m not finished yet."

He put the cream on Killua's lips and around- some on his cheeks as well- before he started licking them on.

Killua had a slight goosebump. Once Gon stopped licking, Killua crashed their lips together into a nice make-out cake tasting.

They broke the kiss an instant later and smiled at each other after pressing their foreheads. 

"So what did you learn in our anni this year?"

"That me being short is not bad."

"Yeah. Short means cute."

"What did you learn, mister?"

"Especially when he's in a maid's outfit." Gon wiggled his eyebrows to his shortcake whose cheeks blossomed in pink.

He giggled and shook his head before looking back at his bae, "that's what you have learned?"

"Yes. And covered with vanilla frosting."

"Fuck you!"

Chuckling together they looked at the stars and enjoyed it happily…

  
  


~•••~

Gon woke up from his deep slumber at his phone ringing. He set an alarm for midnight so they can greet Killua's family.

"Killua!" The older shook Killua gently who groaned at the vibration lazily.

"Wuhft?" He asked tiredly which came out very muffled.

"Your parents should be here anytime soon!"

"Huh? Why?" 

"You told me they are visiting for a month!"

"April Fools. Yay!" Killua said tiredly before rolling to continue his sleep, leaving Gon to contemplate what to do with his boy because he got him really hard.

He said a lot of shit about Killua's family and now he knows that he has to explain it to Killua.

"Fuck…" he murmured and heard a tired chuckle from his albino.

"Sleep. Also, check your ringtone tomorrow so your phone won't 'fart' in college."

How did Gon know that Killua hold grudges? He is absolutely dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed the story. For readers who say that they don't read smut and stuff, I already added a warning and all so please don't discriminate. We all have freedom of speech and thank you. Also, this work was published on my Wattpad page first which explains the date of release in the summary. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and understanding.


End file.
